Juego criminal
by Divine Hathor
Summary: Yami es el unico sobreviviente de su familia, quien busca una esperanza para encontrar a su hermano gemelo con vida; sin embargo para ello se involucra en una misión policiaca para capturar al presunto lider de la mafia, quien fue el secuestrador y el asesino de su familia y de su hermano menor Yugi Motou
1. Inicio del crimen

_Juego criminal _I…. Inicio del crimen.

Era una noche fría y oscura del 27 de septiembre de 1971 en neo city domino. En una de las viviendas, la señora Cristal Motou cuidaba desesperadamente a su único hijo de seis años de edad, quien se encontraba al borde de la muerte a causa de una terrible fiebre. Pero sin embargo ella no contaba con el dinero necesario para llevar a su hijo a un médico, y mucho menos para cómprale los medicamentos necesarios para sanarlo.

Pasaban las horas y el hijo de ésta, Alexandre Motou no tenía ni la mínima mejora. En su acto de desesperación, Cristal opto por acudir a los mismos demonios terrenales, que en días pasados le habían hecho una propuesta muy tentadora para ella y para el futuro de su hijo.

Cristal: tranquilo hijo mío, muy pronto estarás sano nuevamente –le dijo tiernamente a su pequeño hijo quien se encontraba inconsciente a causa de la terrible fiebre.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Cristal, ella abandono su humilde morada para ir en busca de Ernesto Mikuru, quien era el líder de la mafia japonesa.

Ernesto: bienvenida querida Cristal, ¿en qué podemos servirte? –pregunto seriamente.

Cristal: eh venido porque quiero aceptar su propuesta de riqueza –decidida.

Ernesto: entonces al final de cuentas si nos entregaras a tu hijo, vaya, si que eres una mala madre.

Cristal: jamás dije que te daría a mi pequeño –respondió seriamente.

Ernesto: la riqueza que te eh ofrecido ha sido a cambio de un niño de seis años de edad Cristal –respondió un poco molesto.

Cristal: ¡y lo tendrás, pero no será a mi Alexandre!

Ernesto: entonces si no me entregaras a tu hijo, dime a quien piensas entregarme – anuncio molestamente mientras golpeaba su escritorio.

Cristal: le entregare al primogénito de mi hijo.

Ernesto: ¡¿pero en caso de que tu hijo no llegara a tener hijo? –gritando.

Cristal: si mi hijo no llegara a casarse y por lo menos tener a un hijo, entonces podrá disponer de la vida de mi Alexandre como a usted se le plazca.

Ernesto: está bien Cristal, te daré la riqueza que tanto anhelas, pero tan pronto nasca el primogénito de tu hijo jamás volverán a saber de él.

Cristal: (ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el convenio) trato hecho señor Mikuru.

Ernesto: (correspondiendo el apretón de manos) muy bien Cristal, a partir de este momento ya eres millonaria y podrás disponer de tu fortuna como a ti se te plazca.

Cristal: muchas gracias señor, pero solo dígame en donde se encuentra toda la fortuna prometida.

Ernesto: se encuentra en la caja fuerte de tu mansión –dijo mientras le entregaba las escrituras y las llaves de su nuevo hogar.

Cristal: ¡gracias! Solo una cosa más –dijo mientras recibía los objetos.

Ernesto: dime cristal.

Cristal: cuál es el password de la caja fuerte.

Ernesto: cuando vayas a tu mansión encontraras la caja fuerte abierta con todo y tus cincuenta mil millones de yenes, para que tú le asignes un password a tu caja fuerte.

Cristal: de acuerdo y por cierto, muchas gracias señor Mikuru.

Después de aquellas palabras, Cristal abandono aquel lugar para dirigirse inmediatamente a su casa a revisar el estado de salud de Alexandre. Una vez que ya se encontraba en su hogar, cubrió perfectamente bien a su hijo para llevarlo de urgencias a un hospital.

Cristal: tranquilo mi pequeño –dijo mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Alexandre para llevarlo al hospital general de domino.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana en neo city domino. En ese momento Cristal se encontraba demasiado preocupada por su pequeño, ya que desde hace varias horas no sabía nada de Alexandre.

Cristal: doctor, ¡por favor dígame como esta mi niño! –pregunto preocupadamente.

Doctor: tranquila señora, su pequeño ya se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Cristal: ¡gracias al cielo!

Doctor: y en verdad que tiene que agradecer señora, ya que si no hubiera traído a tiempo a su hijo ahorita mismo estaría velándolo.

Cristal: pero lo bueno es que mi Alexandre ya está bien, y por cierto, muchas gracias por atender a mi niño doctor.

Doctor: fue un placer, ahora con su permiso señora –educadamente.

Después de aquella conversación, la señora Motou abandono la sala de espera para dirigirse a visitar a su hijo quien se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Cristal: hola Alexandre, ¿ya como te encuentras?

Alexandre: mucho mejor madre.

Cristal: en verdad que me alegra tanto verte fuera de peligro –dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Alexandre: tranquila madre, en verdad que ya estoy bien.

Cristal: de acuerdo Alexandre, y por cierto, te tengo un gran sorpresa.

Alexandre: ¿Qué sorpresa madre?

Cristal: bueno, la sorpresa es que nos sacamos la lotería –dijo alegremente.

Alexandre: ¡te refieres a que a partir de hoy somos millonarios! –sorprendido.

Cristal: exactamente mi niño, y para cuando te den de alta nos mudaremos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Alexandre: ¡es sorprendente madre, simplemente esto parce como si fuera un sueño! –dijo entusiasmadamente.

Cristal: pero no lo es mi niño –respondió alegremente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

Pasaron las horas e incluso los días. Para entonces era 29 de septiembre de 1971. Ese dia Alexandre y Cristal ya se encontraban terminando de instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

Alexandre: listo madre, hemos terminado.

Cristal: si mi niño.

Alexandre: madre, te podría hacer una pregunta –dijo mientras miraba el jardín de su nuevo hogar.

Cristal: por supuesto, y no solo puedes hacerme una, si no varias.

Alexandre: bueno, es que quisiera saber ¿Por qué yo no conozco a mi padre?

Cristal al momento de escuchar aquella pregunta, simplemente quedo atónita.

Cristal: bueno, para empezar a tu padre jamás le importamos, ya que él prefería gastar su dinero en mujeres y alcohol. Pero cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada de ti, él simplemente quería apartarte de mi lado, ya que me pidió el divorcio y tu patria potestad, sin embargo yo le di el divorcio pero no te entregue a él, porque tú para mi eres mi mayor tesoro.

Alexandre: sabes madre, me alegra que no me hayas entregado a mi padre –dijo alegremente.

Cristal: mi niño, yo por ti sería capaz de dar mi vida, y por ente jamás me lo hubiera perdonado si te hubiera entregado a tu padre.

Alexandre: y por eso te admiro madre, y te agradezco de todo corazón por no haber permitido que mi padre se quedara con mi custodia.

Cristal: no tienes que agradecerme hijo mío, pero solo una cosa si te pido.

Alexandre: ¿de qué se trata madre?

Cristal: quiero que nunca olvides los valores que te eh instruido, porque aunque seamos millonarios, eso no significa que tengamos que ser más importantes que los demás, de acuerdo.

Alexandre: de acuerdo madre –dijo mientras le sonreía a Cristal.

Después de aquella conversación entre madre e hijo, el tiempo continúo con su transcurso diario y repetitivo. Sin embargo al paso de los años Alexandre fue creciendo, al mismo tiempo que se convertía en un joven educado, cariñoso y sobre todo jamás egoísta y presumido. A sus veintidós años de edad, Alexandre era un joven de cuyo carácter era de una persona sencilla, educada y refinada. Pero a causa de su aspecto físico muchos lo creían egoísta, vanidoso y presuntuoso, ya que este joven era de cabello tricolor (rojo, negro y rubio) en forma de cinco picos y dos mechones rubios, de piel blanca y de ojos color gris azulejos que siempre mostraban confianza y seguridad.

Pasaron los años, para entonces era 19 de agosto de 1989. Exactamente para esa fecha, Alexandre junto con su esposa Esmeralda Fijuwara se encontraban celebrando su boda con gran alegría y regocijo en la mansión de los Motou.

Cristal: ¡felicidades hijo mío! En verdad que me alegra que hayas encontrado la felicidad con Esmeralda.

Alexandre: gracias madre.

Cristal: una me cuesta trabajo aceptar que a tus veinticuatro años ya te hallas casado –dijo con algunas lagrimas de alegría en su mirada.

Alexandre: mamá, te juro que nada cambiara.

Esmeralda: claro que cambiara un poco Alexandre.

Alexandre: de verdad, ¿en qué cariño? –sorprendido.

Esmeralda: en que le daremos nietos a nuestras madres –dijo alegremente.

Cristal: si verdad, cuando nazcan mis futuros nietos todo cambiara –dijo con nerviosismo en su voz.

Alexandre al escuchar las palabras de su madre noto el nerviosismo de ésta.

Alexandre: madre, te encuentras bien, de repente tu mirada cambio.

Cristal: estoy bien Alexandre, no te preocupes –sonriéndole.

Alexandre: está bien madre, te creeré.

Cristal: bueno mis recién casados, iré a atender a los invitados.

Esmeralda y Alexandre: de acuerdo.

Después de aquella conversación, Cristal se retiro de aquel lugar para dirigirse a atender a los amigos de su hijo. Pero mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los invitados de los recién casados, ella pensaba sobre lo que sucedería cuando Alexandre y Esmeralda tuvieran a su primer hijo.

Cristal: cuando nasca el primogénito de mi Alexandre, el señor Mikuru lo reclamara, y estoy más que segura que mi Alexandre sufrirá por la pérdida de su hijo, pero prefiero salvar a mi niño que a mi nieto –pensó.

Después de aquel pensamiento el tiempo continuo con su transcurso. Para entonces los días, las horas y los meses ya habían transcurrido favorablemente para Alexandre y Esmeralda, ya que para el 24 de diciembre de 1990 nacería el pequeño hijo de ambos.

Cristal: solo faltan tres días para que nasca el hijo de mi Alexandre, pero lamentablemente no lo verá crecer –pensó.

Los días transcurrieron. Para entonces Alexandre y Cristal se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital general de domino. Cuando de pronto Cristal recibió una llamada telefónica de un número desconocido para ella.

Cristal: (contestando su teléfono móvil) bueno.

Ernesto: hola mi querida Cristal, espero que no te hallas olvidado de mi.

Cristal: claro que no señor Mikuru.

Ernesto: me imagino que sabes el motivo de mi llamada, verdad.

Cristal: claro que sí señor.

Ernesto: bien, me ha llegado el rumor de que el dia de hoy nacerá tu nieto y mi pago por tus millones.

Cristal: exactamente señor –dijo nostálgicamente.

Ernesto: excelente, mañana mismo uno de mis aliados ira por tu nieto al hospital, de acuerdo.

Cristal: ¡pero señor Mikuru!

Ernesto: nada Cristal, el trato fue que tan pronto naciera tu primer nieto, tú y tu familia jamás lo volverían a ver.

Cristal: ¡pero…!

Ernesto: es mi última palabra Cristal, así que ve pensando en que nueva mentira le inventaras a tu hijo y a tu cuñada, hasta luego –colgó.

Cristal: ¡señor Mikuru, señor Mikuru!

Alexandre: ¿Qué sucede madre? La llamada que acabas de recibir te ha dejado muy alterada.

Cristal: no sucede nada Alexandre.

Alexandre: estás segura madre.

Cristal: si, no te preocupes.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la tarde. Para esa hora el doctor que había atendido el parto de Esmeralda salió del área de maternidad para darles grandes noticias a los familiares de aquella joven.

Doctor: ¿Quiénes son los familiares de la señora Esmeralda Motou?

Alexandre y Cristal: nosotros –dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que se levantaban de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Doctor: ¡felicidades señor Alexandre! A partir de hoy usted es el padre de dos hermosos niños, que según la madre se llamaran Yami y Yugi.

Cristal: ¡quiere decir que son gemelos! –exclamo sorpresivamente.

Doctor: si señora, me imagino que usted ha de ser la afortunada abuela de los gemelos, verdad –sonriéndole.

Cristal: si, pero dígame doctor, podría conocerlos.

Doctor: por supuesto señora, sus nietos se encuentran en los cuneros.

Cristal: muchas gracias doctor.

Doctor: fue un placer, ahora con su permiso –se retiro educadamente.

Después de aquella conversación Cristal abandono la sala de espera, para dirigirse a conocer a sus nietos. Mientras que Alexandre se dirigió a visitar a su esposa quien se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Alexandre: ¡hola mi vida! ¿Ya cómo te encuentras?

Esmeralda: me encuentro muy bien, tanto que el doctor dice que mañana mismo me dará de alta.

Alexandre: eso me alegra más de lo que ya estoy –dijo mientras le sonreía a su esposa.

Esmeralda: supongo que ya supiste que tuvimos a dos hermosos gemelos, verdad cariño.

Alexandre: por supuesto, y por cierto ya has pensado como se llamaran.

Esmeralda: así es, el mayor se llamara Yami Motou y el menor se llamara Yugi Motou.

Alexandre: tal y como nos dijo el doctor amada mía, y sabes son nombres perfectos para nuestros hijos –dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su esposa.

Mientras tanto en los cuneros, Cristal miraba con tanta alegría a sus dos nietos, pero principalmente miraba con tanto regocijo a Yami quien era el mayor de los dos gemelos, ya que aquel pequeño bebé había logrado ganarse el corazón de su abuela.

Cristal: (cargando al pequeño Yami) no pudo permitir que aquellos criminales te aparten de nuestro lado, simplemente no puedo –dijo susurrantemente.

Después de aquellas palabras, Cristal dejo al pequeño Yami en su cuna y cargo al pequeño Yugi, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Cristal: (abrazando al pequeño Yugi) no tienes de que preocuparte de nada mi pequeño Yugi, te juro que no permitiré que aparten de nuestro lado a tu hermanito mayor –dijo susurrantemente mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de Yugi.

Después de aquel acto, Cristal abandono los cuneros para dirigirse inmediatamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hijo y su cuñada.

Cristal: hola Esmeralda, ¿ya como te encuentras?

Esmeralda: ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Cristal: eso me alegra, y por cierto ¿Cuándo te darán de alta Esmeralda? –pregunto impacientemente.

Alexandre: ¿para qué quieres saber con tanta urgencia madre?

Cristal: porque necesito que la den de alta hoy mismo –seria.

Esmeralda y Alexandre: ¡hoy mismo! –dijeron al mismo tiempo sorpresivamente.

Cristal: si, así que ambos váyanse preparando, porque esta misma noche abandonaremos neo city domino –dijo mientras daba media vuelta para abandonar la habitación de aquel hospital.

Alexandre: espera madre, antes de que te obedezcamos, quiero que me des una buena respuesta –dijo un poco molesto por la actitud tan extraña de su madre.

Cristal: tenemos que viajar porque tienes que atender un negocio muy importante para la empresa en Tokio, de acuerdo.

Alexandre: de acuerdo madre.

Después de aquella conversación, Cristal abandono aquella habitación, para dirigirse a empacar todo lo necesario para sus nietos.

Cristal: juro que mientras esté viva, jamás lograran localizar la estancia de mi hijo y de mis nietos –pensó.

Después de aquel pensamiento por parte de Cristal, ella abrió una cuenta bancaria a nombre de su hijo, para por ultimo darles unas últimas indicaciones a sus sirvientes.

Cristal: tienen que irse inmediatamente de la mansión, ya que si permanecen aquí den por hecho su muerte, de acuerdo.

Servidumbre: de acuerdo señora.

Cristal: solo una última cosa antes de que me vaya junto con mi familia.

Servidumbre: díganos señora.

Cristal: no le den información sobre mí y mi familia a nadie, de acuerdo.

Servidumbre: de acuerdo.

Pasaron las horas después de aquella conversación, para entonces Cristal junto con su familia, ya se encontraban demasiado alejados de neo city domino. En cierta forma Cristal ya se encontraba más tranquila, ya que había logrado huir junto con sus nietos de la mafia japonesa, pero ella sabía perfectamente que ellos no descansarían hasta que tuvieran al pequeño Yami en su poder.

Mientras tanto en neo city domino, uno de los aliados del señor Mikuru había ido al hospital general de neo domino, para llevarse a lo que era el hijo de Alexandre Motou. Pero para su mala fortuna, el bebé ni la madre se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Aliado: (comunicándose con su líder) señor Mikuru, me temo decirle que la familia Motou ya no se encuentra en este hospital.

Ernesto: ¡¿Cómo que ya no se encuentran en el hospital?

Aliado: exactamente señor, una de las enfermeras me informo que el dia de ayer dieron de alta a la señora Esmeralda Motou junto con sus hijos.

Ernesto: gracias por la información –dijo mientras dejo de comunicarse con su aliado por medio de los micro micrófonos.

Después de aquel acto Ernesto abandono junto con otros miembros de la mafia su escondite, para ir en busca de la familia Motou a la mansión que le pertenecía anteriormente a Cristal Motou.

Ernesto: (tocando la puerta de la mansión desesperadamente) ¡abran la puerta inmediatamente! –grito.

Pasaron algunos minutos después de aquel grito de exigencia por parte de Ernesto Mikuru. Pero sin embargo en aquella mansión nadie salía a recibirlo. En ese momento Ernesto ya estaba desesperado, que opto por dispararle a la cerradura de la puerta para entrar a buscar lo que por ley era suyo.

Ernesto: busquen al pequeño hijo de Alexandre inmediatamente –ordeno a sus aliados.

Después de aquella orden los aliados de éste comenzaron a buscar por toda la casa, pero sin embargo no encontraron absolutamente a nadie.

Aliado: mi señor, me temo decirle que la casa fue abandonada, ya que no hay rastro ni de la servidumbre por ninguna parte de la mansión.

Ernesto al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de uno de sus aliados, comenzó a disparar por toda la casa para ver si lograba encontrar a alguien en aquel lugar. Pero para su mala fortuna en aquel lugar los únicos que se encontraban eran ellos.

Ernesto: ¡no te podrás esconder por mucho tiempo Cristal Motou, porque te juro que en donde quiera que estés, te encontrare a ti y a tu pequeño nieto! –grito furiosamente en aquella mansión que se encontraba completamente abandonada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__The Story – Thirty seconds to mars. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=CB0g0S3OV-Q&feature=related_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero este primer capítulo allá sido de su agrado, al transcurso de los capítulos el fic se irá poniendo cada vez más interesante, ya que a cada capítulo se irá desenvolviendo la trama de esta loca historia. ¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron este primer capítulo! Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, sin nada más que decir me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_


	2. El fin de los Motou

_Juego criminal_ II…. El fin de los Motou.

Pasaron los años después de aquel 24 de diciembre de 1990. Durante el transcurso de aproximadamente seis años, Cristal siempre se encargo de ocultar la exacta ubicación de su familia. Ya que aunque los años pasaban, Mikuru aun continuaba buscando al primogénito de Alexandre. Sin embargo cada vez que éste lograba ubicar la exacta ubicación de dicha familia, Cristal obligaba a su hijo a cambiarse de residencia, de cuidad e incluso de país si era necesario. Al paso de los años los pequeños hijos de Alexandre crecieron. Estos pequeños eran los hijos perfectos para aquella familia, ya que a su corta edad eran inteligentes, educados, alegres, valientes y sobre todo respetuosos, ya que su madre y padre se encargaron de darles una correcta educación.

Era un dia 20 de septiembre de 1996, para entonces era un dia perfecto para que Cristal junto con sus nietos salieran a pasear al parque de Akina.

Cristal: ¡Yami, Yugi! Vengan acá –dijo desde la ventana de su habitación.

Yami y Yugi: Ya vamos abuelita –anunciaron alegremente.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de ambos niños, cuyas edades aun eran de cinco años, subieron a la habitación de su abuelita. Una vez que Yami y Yugi ya se encontraban en aquella habitación, estos comenzaron a realizar una serie de preguntas.

Yami y Yugi: ¡¿A dónde vamos a ir esta vez abuelita? –preguntaron entusiasmadamente.

Cristal: iremos al parque central de Akina mis pequeños nietos.

Yami: ¡genial abuelita!

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Yami, Alexandre junto con Esmeralda se hicieron presentes en la habitación de Cristal.

Alexandre: ¿A dónde irán madre?

Cristal: iremos al parque un rato, como solía llevarte cuando tenías la edad de mis nietos –dijo alegremente mientras abrazaba a Yami.

Yugi: si, mi abuelita nos llevara a jugar pelota al parque –dijo entusiasmadamente.

Esmeralda: está bien mis pequeños, solo recuerden que no deben separarse de su abuelita, de acuerdo.

Yami y Yugi: de acuerdo mami.

Después de aquella conversación, Yami y Yugi abandonaron la habitación de su abuela para ir en busca de sus pelotas, pero cuando Cristal observo cómo sus nietos corrían hacia sus habitaciones, recordó cuando su hijo era pequeño y corría con tanta alegría por su antigua casa.

Cristal: hay Alexandre, tus hijos se parecen tanto a ti –dijo mientras suspiraba.

Alexandre: lo sé madre, son idénticos a mí.

Cristal: si, pero en realidad el que tiene mayor parecido a ti es el pequeño Yami, tan solo date cuenta, tiene tu determinación, tu físico, tu carácter y tu educación.

Alexandre: en realidad no se parece tanto a mi madre, tanto Yami como Yugi tienen los ojos de color violeta, mientras que yo los tengo gris azulejo.

Cristal: lo sé, pero Yami me recuerda tanto a ti cuando tenías su edad.

Pasaron algunos segundos después de aquella conversación entre Cristal y Alexandre. Durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, Cristal abandono su habitación para dirigirse a ambos niños de piel blanca, cabello tricolor (rojo, negro y rubio) en forma de cinco picos, con dos mechones rubios y de ojos color violetas que se encontraban esperando dentro de la limosina.

Yami: andando abuelita –grito entusiasmado desde el interior de la limosina.

Cristal: muy bien pequeños, amárrense los cinturones de seguridad –dijo el momento de adentrarse a aquel vehículo.

Después de aquel acto Yami, Yugi y Cristal abandonaron una de las tantas casas de la familia Motou, para dirigirse al parque a jugar con sus nietos.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces Yami y Yugi se encontraban jugando alegremente en el parque con sus pelotas. Cuando de pronto el corazón de Cristal comenzó a fallar, lo que provoco que ella tomara con su mano derecha su pecho y gritara con desesperación.

Cristal: ¡aaaah! –grito fuertemente a causa del dolor provocado por su corazón.

Yami al momento de escuchar el quejido de su abuela, corrió hacia donde se encontraba su chofer, para decirle lo que le sucedía a Cristal.

Yami: ¡Gilbert, Gilbert tienes que ayudar a mi abuelita! –dijo preocupadamente.

Gilbert: ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede joven Yami?

Yami: no lo sé, solo esta gritando fuertemente y se toca su pecho con gran desesperación.

Después de aquellas palabras, Gilbert corrió junto con Yami para ver lo que le sucedía a la señora Cristal Motou. Sin embargo cuando Yami junto con su chofer llegaron a la exacta ubicación en donde se encontraba Cristal junto con Yugi, lo único que pudieron observar era como la abuela de ambos chicos caía inconsciente frente a uno de sus nietos.

Yugi: ¡abuelita, abuelita por favor levántate! –dijo llorando.

El chofer de aquella familia, al observar tal escena, le ordeno a Yami y a Yugi subir a la limosina, ya que tenían que llevar urgentemente a Cristal a un Hospital.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces la señora Cristal Motou ya se encontraba internada en el hospital general de Akina. Después de aquel acto por parte del chofer, éste dio aviso a los familiares de su señora para que estuvieran al tanto de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde.

Alexandre: ¡¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi madre? –pregunto exaltado.

Gilbert: no lo sé señor, la señora se fue a jugar con sus nietos al parque, y después de unas horas, el joven Yami acudió a mí para decirme que su abuela estaba gritando dolorosamente, pero cuando llegue junto con su hijo al lugar indicado, la señora cayo inconsciente al pasto del lugar.

Alexandre: y dime, el médico te ha dicho algo sobre el estado de salud de mi madre –preocupado.

Gilbert: no, lamentablemente el doctor no me ha dado informes sobre la señora –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Esmeralda: y por cierto, ¿en donde están mis pequeños? –pregunto preocupadamente al no ver a Yami y a Yugi.

Gilbert: están con la doctora.

Alexandre y Esmeralda: ¡¿están bien mis pequeños, verdad?

Gilbert: si, es solo que la doctora vio más conveniente que sus hijos estuvieran con ella en su consultorio, hasta que ustedes llegaran.

Esmeralda: de acuerdo, entonces iré por mis pequeños, enseguida vuelvo –dijo mientras miraba preocupadamente a su marido.

Después de aquella conversación, Esmeralda se retiro de la sala de espera del hospital, para ir en busca de sus hijos al consultorio de la doctora Kaisa Takahashi. Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, el doctor Edward Takahashi estaba buscando a los familiares de Cristal para darles las malas noticias.

Edward: ¿Quiénes son los familiares de la señora Cristal Motou? –pregunto una vez que ya se encontraba frente a los distintos familiares del los pacientes.

Alexandre: yo soy su hijo doctor, por favor dígame como se encuentra –preocupado.

Edward: lamento decirle que la señora Cristal Motou falleció, y por ello le doy mi más sentido pésame señor.

Alexandre: gracias por la información doctor, pero podría decirme que es lo que tenía mi madre –pregunto nostálgicamente.

Edward: su madre sufrió un paro cardiaco a causa de que no llevaba un estricto control en su alimentación.

Alexandre: le agradezco por haber atendido a mi madre doctor, ahora con su permiso iré a tramitar los papeles para llevar a mi madre a un velatorio –dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Edward: en verdad lo lamento señor Motou, ahora con su permiso –dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Alexandre en símbolo de apoyo y solidaridad.

Después de aquellas palabras Alexandre se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la señorita de información hospitalaria. Mientras tanto en unos de los consultorios, la doctora Takahashi se encontraba jugando alegremente con Yami y Yugi, hasta que en un momento imprevisto entro sin previo aviso la señora Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: ¡Yami, Yugi me alegra que estén sanos y salvos! –exclamo después de abrazar a sus pequeños

Kaisa: si señora, se encuentran sanos y salvos –dijo alegremente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yugi.

Esmeralda: muchas gracias por cuidar de mis pequeños doctora.

Kaisa: fue un placer señora, y déjeme decirle que usted es muy afortunada al poder tener a dos niños tan sanos como sus hijos.

Esmeralda: si verdad, y dígame doctora usted tiene niños.

Kaisa: lamentablemente jamás podre tener hijos, pero bueno, no pudo hacer nada más que resignarme –dijo nostálgicamente mientras se toca su vientre.

Esmeralda: hay, discúlpeme si la ofendí doctora –avergonzada.

Kaisa: no se preocupe, mi marido y yo hemos pensado en adoptar a un niño –dijo alegremente.

Esmeralda: y estoy más que segura que al niño que adopten como su hijo, crecerá a lado de una maravillosa familia –dijo mientras le sonreía a Kaisa.

Después de aquella conversación entre ambas mujeres, la señora Esmeralda junto con sus dos pequeños se retiró de aquel consultorio, para ir en busca de Alexandre. Una vez que lo encontraron, Esmeralda logro percibir la nostálgica mirada de su marido.

Esmeralda: ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido Alexandre? –pregunto un poco preocupada.

Alexandre en ese momento solo negó con su cabeza, para darle a entender a su esposa que su madre había fallecido.

Esmeralda: lo lamento tanto cariño –dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Alexandre: no te preocupes querida, y recuerda que tenemos que ser fuertes para los niños, de acuerdo.

Esmeralda: de acuerdo.

Después de aquella conversación entre aquellos adultos, Yami y Yugi comenzaban a preguntar sobre el paradero de su abuela.

Yami: (jalando el vestido de su madre) mami, en donde esta mi abuelita –pregunto tiernamente.

En ese momento Alexandre y Esmeralda cargaron a Yami y a Yugi para darles la terrible noticia de que su abuelita había muerto.

Alexandre: Yami, Yugi su abuelita ya no volverá jamás.

Yugi: ¿Por qué papá?

Alexandre: porque su abuelita ya se encuentra viviendo en el cielo, en compañía de Dios –dijo mientras les señalaba a Yami y a Yugi el hermoso cielo azul por una de las ventanas del hospital.

Yami: ¡ooh! Estoy seguro que mi abuelita será muy feliz en el cielo –dijo alegremente.

Esmeralda: me alegra que lo hayan tomado con tanta calma mis pequeños -dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio, ya que no hubiera soportado ver llorar a sus hijos por tan trágica pérdida.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya era un nuevo dia en Japón. Ese dia en el cementerio se estaba llevando a cabo el sepulcro de Cristal Motou. Que al terminar, Alexandre junto con su familia se retiraron de aquel panteón, para dirigirse a su hogar.

Ya pasado un tiempo, la mafia japonés se entero de la trágica muerte de Cristal Motou y de la exacta ubicación de la Familia de Alexandre, que para Mikuru era una perfecta oportunidad para exigir al pequeño Yami Motou.

Ernesto: vaya, vaya así que después de la trágica muerte de Cristal, Alexandre y su familia no se han cambiado de residencia para ocultar a mi pequeña recompensa.

Aliado: así es señor Mikuru, de hecho la información que eh conseguido sobre aquella familia, es que Cristal jamás le revelo a su hijo el porqué su cambio consecutivo de residencia.

Ernesto: ahora comprendo porque la familia Motou no se ha cambiado de residencia, pero en fin, es mucho mejor para nosotros, ya que después de esta noche tendremos a mi pequeño trofeo jajaja.

Aliados: de acuerdo señor, esta misma noche nos infiltraremos a la mansión de los Motou.

Ernesto: muy bien, ya saben cuál es el plan de captura.

Aliados: si señor –dijeron al mismo tiempo en coro en forma de respeto.

Ernesto: solo no olviden una cosa mis subordinados, no quiero que dejen con vida a ninguno de aquella familia, si es que Alexandre y su esposa se negaran a entregarme a su primogénito, de acuerdo.

Aliados: de acuerdo.

Después de aquella orden por parte de Mikuru, los subordinados de éste se retiraron a preparar sus armas, mientras que Ernesto solo pensaba en su oficina.

Ernesto: al final de cuentas no pudiste proteger a tu nieto querida Cristal, y por tu imprudencia ahora toda tu familia sufrirá –pensó maliciosamente.

Pasaron las horas después de aquel pensamiento por parte de Mikuru. Sin embargo entre las oscuras calles de la cuidad, los subordinados de Ernesto ya comenzaban a realizar lo ordenado por éste. Una vez que la mafia ya se encontraba frente a la mansión de los Motou tocaron a la puerta, esperando a que fueran a ser recibidos antes de que actuaran violentamente. Eran exactamente las 8:30 de la noche, para entonces el mayordomo y la servidumbre ya se habían retirado de aquel lugar, así que quien fue a recibirlos fue Alexandre Motou.

Alexandre: (abriendo la puerta) buenas noches señores, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –pregunto educadamente.

¿?: Buenas noches señor Motou, nuestra visita se debe a que venimos por su hijo mayor.

Alexandre: ¡¿Qué? Ustedes no se llevaran a mi niño, ustedes no son nadie para llevárselo –grito molestamente.

¿?: Si no me lo vas entregar por las buenas, entonces será por las malas –dijo maléficamente.

Después aquella conversación los disparos comenzaron a hacerse presentes en aquella mansión. Cuando Esmeralda escucho aquel sonido, tomo a sus dos hijos y los oculto en el closet de una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

Esmeralda: no salgan de aquí entendieron, no teman –les dijo a sus dos hijos que ya se encontraban ocultos en aquel closet.

Mientras tanto Alexandre evadía aquellos disparos, para tratar de proteger a su familia.

Alexandre: (oculto detrás de una pared) ¡¿Por qué quieren llevarse a mi hijo mayor? –pregunto molestamente.

¿?: Quieres saber, de acuerdo te diré, tu querida madre Cristal cambio a tu hijo mayor por toda la fortuna que has tenido desde que tenias seis años de edad, recuerdas.

Alexandre: ¡es imposible, mi madre no pudo haberme hecho esto! –susurro.

¿?: Pero lo hizo Alexandre, y te apuesto que nunca entendiste porque tu madre siempre te obligo a ti y a tu familia a cambiar de residencia.

Alexandre: no, y no me interesa saberlo, estoy seguro que fue por una buena causa –anuncio desde su despacho.

¿?: Exactamente Alexandre, fue por una buena causa, pero lamentablemente tu amada madre murió, y ahora tú y tu familia han quedado desprotegidos de nosotros.

Después de aquella conversación Alexandre tomo una pistola que guardaba cautelosamente en el escritorio de su despacho. Una vez que ya tenía el arma en la mano, salió de su escondite para comenzar a dispararles a los presuntuosos subordinados de Mikuru.

Alexandre: (apuntándole a uno de los mafiosos) que quede claro, que jamás permitiré que se lleven a mis pequeños –dijo furiosamente.

Después de aquellas palabras, Alexandre comenzó a dispárales mientras que el se dirigía a proteger a su amada Esposa.

Alexandre: Esmeralda, ¿en donde están nuestros hijos? –pregunto mientras la protegía.

Esmeralda: están a salvo, no te preocupes –dijo temerosamente.

Alexandre: Esmeralda, quiero que le marques inmediatamente a la policía y le digas lo que está sucediendo de acuerdo, yo te protegeré.

Esmeralda: de acuerdo.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Esmeralda tomo el teléfono de su casa para darle aviso a la policía de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en su casa.

Policía: (contestando el teléfono) estación de policías, en que podemos ayudarle.

Esmeralda: por favor, tiene que ayudarme, quieren llevarse a mi hijo mayor, los presuntos secuestradores son miembros de la mafia japonesa y portan armas de fuego.

Policía: iremos enseguida señora –colgó.

Después de aquella llamada por parte de Esmeralda, los oficiales abandonaron la estación de policías junto con un detective y una ambulancia. Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Motou el ambiente era de caos y angustia, ya que Alexandre se quedo sin balas en su arma de fuego.

¿?: Muy bien Alexandre, despídete de este mundo –apuntándole con su arma.

Alexandre: ¡corre Esmeralda, corre! –le dijo eufóricamente.

Después de aquel acto Esmeralda comenzó a correr por las escaleras para asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo, pero para su mala fortuna una mafiosa le disparo directamente en el corazón, provocando que esta callera sin vida por las escaleras de la casa.

Alexandre: ¡Esmeralda! –grito despernadamente.

Pasaron algunos segundos después de aquel disparo que le arrebato la vida a la madre de ambos gemelos. En ese momento Alexandre corrió hacia donde se encontraba su esposa para ver si aun continuaba con vida, pero desafortunadamente ella ya se encontraba completamente muerta.

¿?: Muy bien Alexandre, tu también terminas aquí –apuntando con su pistola a Alexandre.

Después de aquellas palabras, aquel mafioso dio por terminado su labor al momento de terminar con la vida del afamado Alexandre Motou.

¿?: muy bien, ahora tenemos que encontrar a el pequeño trofeo del señor Mikuru –dijo aquella mafiosa, que al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo que se había convertido en parte de ellos.

Mientras tanto en el closet de una de las habitaciones de las mansión, Yami se encontraba muy preocupado por sus padres, que en ese momento el decidió salir de aquel lugar, para ir a investigar si sus padres se encontraban bien.

Yami: Yugi, no salgas de aquí hermanito, iré a asegurarme que mamá y papá estén bien, enseguida vuelvo –le dijo susurrantemente a Yugi mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Yami, éste abandono aquel lugar para dirigirse a buscar a sus padres, pero para cuando los encontró, su madre y su padre se encontraban sin vida por las escaleras de aquella mansión.

Yami: (llorando) ¡Mamá, Papá por favor levántense! –dijo mientras abrazaba los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus padres.

Pasaron algunos segundos después de aquellas palabras por parte de aquel pequeño. Durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, los integrantes de la mafia rodearon al pequeño Yami, quien se encontraba completamente cubierto de la sangre de sus padres.

¿?: Vaya, vaya, con que tú eres el pequeño trofeo del señor Mikuru –dijo mientras se acercaba a Yami con un trapo blanco que contenía cloroformo.

Yami: ¡déjenme, déjenme! –grito fuertemente.

Después de aquel grito de desesperación, un integrante de la mafia tomo a Yami por la fuerza y le coloco aquella tela blanca que contenía cloroformo para dormirlo. Sin embargo Yugi logro percibir el fuerte grito de su hermano mayor, que en ese momento no dudo en salir de aquel closet para enfrentar a los agresores de su familia.

Yugi: ¡suelten a mi hermano inmediatamente! –grito desde las escaleras de aquella mansión.

¿?: Vaya, vaya, con que tu eres el hermano menor de este mocoso –dijo mientras le mostraba a Yami, quien se encontraba a punto de quedar inconsciente.

Yugi: si, y ¡suelten a mi hermano! ¡Suéltenlo, suéltenlo! –gritaba mientras golpeaba al mafioso que tenia a Yami entre sus brazos.

¿?: Vaya, creo que tú serás mejor premio para mi jefe que tu hermano –dijo mientras aventaba a Yami hacia uno de los muros de aquel lugar.

Aquel golpe le provoco una gran herida en la cabeza a Yami, quien se encontraba a punto de quedar dormido por los efectos del olor de aquel líquido. Yugi al ver a su hermano en tan condición corrió a ver como se encontraba, pero para su mala fortuna no pudo estar mucho tiempo con él, ya que el mismo mafioso que tenia a Yami entre sus brazos lo capturo.

Yugi: ¡suélteme, suélteme! –gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse le los brazos de aquel villano.

¿?: Bien, ya tenemos al mocoso, ahora termina con la vida de ese Motou, Ayumi –le ordeno a la chica quien era una nueva integrante de la mafia japonesa.

Ayumi: de acuerdo, mientras vete adelantando.

Después de aquellas palabras, aquel mafioso que tenía capturado a Yugi se adentro a la camioneta en la que habían llegado, para esperar a que su compañera terminara con la misión. Mientras tanto en el interior de la mansión, Yami lloraba y susurraba unas palabras antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido.

Yami: juro que te encontrare hermano mío –susurro.

Después de aquellas palabras Yami cayó en un profundo sueño a causa del cloroformo y del fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. En ese momento Ayumi se acerco a Yami y le apunto con su pistola, pero sin embargo ella no tenía el valor para matar a un inocente niño. Así que lo único que hizo fue disparar al aire, para hacerles creer a sus colegas y a Yugi, que Yami Motou había fallecido junto con su familia.

Yugi: ¡Yami! –Grito al momento de escuchar el disparo desde el interior de su casa.

Después de aquel grito Ayumi salió corriendo de aquel lugar, para dirigirse a la camioneta en donde se encontraban sus colegas y Yugi, ya que a las lejanías se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas. Una vez que Ayumi subió a la camioneta, tomo a Yugi en sus brazos y le coloco aquella tela blanca que contenía cloroformo para dormirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__The Story – Thirty seconds to mars. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=CB0g0S3OV-Q&feature=related_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero que este segundo capítulo allá sido de su agrado, como dije al principio, con el paso de los capítulos esta historia se irá poniendo cada vez más interesante, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews y han leído este loco fic. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, sin nada más que decir me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_

_P.D. a lo mejor tardare un poco más de una semanas y media en actualizar, a causa de la actualización de uno de mis primeros fics que se titula Sueños de un vals. Pero quiero que tengan por seguro que tan pronto termine con lo que tengo planeado, aquí tendrán el nuevo capítulo de juego criminal XD._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Att. Divine Atem Hathor._


	3. Gibrain Takahashi

_Juego criminal_ III…. Gibrain Takahashi.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya eran las 10:30 de la madrugada. Sin embargo, exactamente para esa hora, la policía judicial de Tokio ya se encontraba investigando el homicidio en contra de la familia Motou.

Detective: muy bien oficial, ¿ha encontrado a alguien con vida? –pregunto seriamente, mientras continuaba investigando detenidamente la escena del crimen.

Oficial: sí señor, se trata de un niño de aproximadamente cinco o seis años de edad, pero por el momento el chico ha sido trasladado al hospital general de Akina.

Detective: muchas gracias por la información oficial –agradeció mientras se dirigía a las afueras de la mansión para continuar con su investigación.

Después de que el detective termino de investigar la escena del crimen, éste subió a su automóvil para dirigirse al hospital general de Tokio Akina. Pasaron las horas, para entonces el detective Hougan ya se encontraba en la sala de espera de dicho hospital, esperando a que el doctor Edward Takahashi le diera noticias sobre la salud del pequeño sobreviviente de aquella a masacre.

Edward: buenas noches detective.

Detective: buenas doctor –respondió educadamente.

Edward: me imagino que viene a hablar con el pequeño que trajeron hace unas horas, verdad.

Detective: exactamente doctor, necesito hablar con el pequeño seriamente.

Edward: muy bien, lo llevare a la habitación en la que se encuentra, pero solo le pediré un favor.

Detective: ¿Qué favor doctor?

Edward: sea gentil con el pequeño, lo que sufrió el dia de hoy ha sido demasiado fuerte para él.

Detective: no se preocupe doctor, se cómo tratar este tipo de casos.

Después de aquella conversación, el doctor Takahashi junto con el detective Hougan se retiraron de la sala de espera, para dirigirse a la habitación treinta y siete del hospital. Mientras tanto en dicha habitación, el pequeño Yami Motou se encontraba jugando y conversado con la doctora Kaisa Takahashi.

Kaisa: a ver Yami, que te parece si jugamos a la entrevista –pregunto alegremente.

Yami: de acuerdo, pero yo quiero ser el entrevistado.

Kaisa: muy bien, entonces dígame pequeño Yami Motou, ¿Cuál es su comida favorita? –pregunto mientras tomaba uno de sus bolígrafos para simular un micrófono.

Yami: mi comida favorita es la pizza de champiñones con queso –respondió por medio de la simulación de micrófono.

Kaisa: y ¿Cuál es su deporte favorito?

Yami: ¡el basquetbol! –grito entusiasmadamente mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo.

Kaisa: de acuerdo, y por último ¿Quién es su mejor amigo?

Yami: es muy fácil, es mi herma…

Kaisa al notar la frase incompleta de su paciente, noto que algo no andaba muy bien con aquel pequeño. Pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? El detective Hougan junto con el doctor Takahashi entraron a la habitación.

Edward: disculpen la interrupción, pero el detective quiere hablar con nuestro pequeño paciente Kaisa.

Kaisa: de acuerdo, entonces los dejare a solas –dijo algo preocupada.

Yami: ¡no! Por favor doctora, no me deje a solas con el detective –dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Kaisa: ¡pero pequeño! En verdad que no puedo quedarme contigo, mientras tú estés conversando con el detective –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello tricolor de Yami.

Detective: si el pequeño quiere que usted permanezca con él, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente doctora.

Yami: por favor doctora, no me deje solo con el detective –le suplicaba mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Kaisa: de acuerdo pequeño –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que se encontraba a lado de la cama de Yami.

Edward: muy bien detective, entonces por el momento me paso a retirar –dijo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta de la habitación.

Tiempo después de que el doctor Takahashi se retiro de aquella habitación, el detective Hougan comenzó a conversar con el pequeño Yami Motou.

Detective: bueno pequeño, yo soy el detective Iván Hougan, y yo estoy llevando a cabo la investigación del homicidio de tu familia, pero antes que continúe, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

Yami: mi nombre es Yami Motou Fujiwara detective.

Detective: muy bien Yami, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sucedió hace unas horas en tu casa.

Yami: era la hora de irnos a dormir, y mi madre nos estaba cobijando a mí y a mi hermano Yugi. Hasta que en un momento imprevisto tocaron a la puerta de la casa. Después de que mi padre abrió comenzaron a oírse disparos por toda la casa. Mi madre al escuchar el sonido me oculto junto con mi hermano.

Detective: y dime Yami, ¿Qué paso después de que se dejaron de oír los disparos? –pregunto mientras tomaba notas en su libreta.

Yami: yo salí del escondite para asegurarme de que mis padres estuvieran a salvo. Pero cuando baje por las escaleras, vi a mis padres muertos y sangrados –dijo llorando.

Kaisa: (abrazando a Yami) tranquilo, y mejor continúa contándole al detective.

Yami: bueno, yo acudí a abrazar a mis padres, hasta que de pronto aparecieron cuatro personas desconocidas para mi, en ese momento yo intente alejarme de ellos, pero uno de los cuatro me tomo por la fuerza y me tapo la nariz y la boca con un trapo que olía muy extraño; después de ello mi hermanito Yugi abandono el escondite ya que intentaba ayudarme –dijo sollozantemente.

Detective: ¿y qué paso con tu hermano?

Yami: recuerdo que uno de ellos dijo que Yugi sería mejor premio para su jefe, y exactamente en ese momento, el que me tenía sujetado me aventó hacia la pared. Después de ello, el mismo sujeto que me tenia sujetado tomo a mi hermano menor y se lo llevaron por la fuerza, mientras que yo me quedaba inconsciente –dijo llorando incesantemente.

Detective: muy bien Yami, pero antes de que me retire, quiero que me respondas una última pregunta.

Yami: dígame que pregunta detective –dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Detective: ¿cuántos años tienes?

Yami: tengo cinco años detective, pero ahora usted respóndame algo antes de que se retire.

Detective: dime que necesitas pequeño.

Yami: quiero saber si traerá de vuelta a mi hermano gemelo.

Detective: hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarlo de las garras de esos rufianes, así que no debes preocuparte pequeño.

Yami: de acuerdo detective, confió en que encontrara sano y salvo a mi hermanito –dijo alegremente.

Detective: bueno Yami, fue un placer conocerte, ahora con tu permiso.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte del detective. Kaisa comenzó a estar muy preocupada por el pequeño Yami, ya que ella estaba segura que algo malo le sucedería al pequeño.

Kaisa: enseguida vuelvo Yami, no tardare demasiado.

Yami: de acuerdo doctora.

Después de aquellas palabras, Kaisa abandono la habitación de Yami para ir a hablar seriamente con el detective Hougan.

Kaisa: (persiguiendo al detective) detective Hougan, espere un momento por favor –dijo por los pasillos del hospital.

El detective al escuchar el llamado de la doctora Takahashi, se detuvo frente a uno de los consultorios del hospital.

Detective: ¿Qué se que se le ofrece doctora?

Kaisa: para empezar, me preocupa el pequeño Yami, y quisiera saber quien cuidara de él cuando lo demos de alta.

Detective: me comunicare con los familiares del pequeño, pero en caso de que sus familiares no quisieran hacerse cargo de él, lamentablemente tendrá que estar en adopción en un orfanato.

Kaisa: ¡¿Qué? Acaso usted está loco, tiene que obligar a los familiares de Yami a que se hagan cargo de él –dijo molestamente.

Detective: hare todo lo posible para poder ayudar al chico, pero en realidad esa ya es decisión de sus familiares, ahora con su permiso doctora –dijo educadamente.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya eran exactamente las 7:30 de la mañana. Para esa hora, el detective Hougan ya se encontraba en la estación de policías atendiendo una llamada telefónica con la familia Fujiwara, quienes eran los últimos familiares del pequeño Yami.

Detective: (hablando por teléfono) buenos días señora Shosana Fujiwara, soy el detective Hougan y el motivo de mi llamada, es para informarle que su nieto, Yami Motou Fujiwara; necesita que alguien se haga cargo de él…

Shosana: ¡¿Cómo que necesita que alguien se haga cargo de él? –dijo al interrumpir.

Detective: guarde la calma y permítame terminar por favor. Ahora, como le iba diciendo, Yami Motou se ha quedado sin familia, a causa de que la mafia japonesa termino con la vida del señor Alexandre Motou y de la señora Esmeralda Motou Fujiwara, sin olvidar que secuestraron al pequeño Yugi Motou Fujiwara.

Shosana: discúlpeme detective, pero no me hare cargo de mi nieto, ya que no pienso poner en riesgo mi vida y la de mi marido.

Detective: pero debe de entender que su nieto no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido –dijo molestamente.

Shosana: lo sé detective, pero si la mafia se llegara a enterara de que mi nieto se encuentra con vida y bajo nuestra custodia, estoy más que segura que se encargaran de matarnos, tal y como lo hicieron con mi hija y mi yerno.

Detective: aun así señora, se supone que usted y su marido son familia del pequeño, así que es su obligación protegerlo –dijo molestamente mientras golpeaba sus escritorio.

Shosana: discúlpenos detective, pero no cuidaremos de Yami Motou, así que no siga, ¡y búsquenle alguien más! –dijo dignamente al terminar la llamada.

Después de aquella llamada telefónica, el detective Hougan realizo una nueva llamada para ingresar a Yami al orfanato Fine Oval.

Detective: (halando nuevamente por teléfono) buenos días, hablo al orfanato Fine Oval.

¿?: Exactamente señor, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

Detective: con el detective Iván Hougan, y el motivo de mi llamada es para ingresar a un pequeño de cinco años de edad, que a causa de un homicidio se ha quedado huérfano y sin familiares.

¿?: Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el nombre del pequeño?

Detective: su nombre es Yami Motou Fujiwara y por el momento se encuentra en el hospital general de Akina.

¿?: De acuerdo detective, ¿Cuándo podremos ir a recoger al niño?

Detective: esta misma tarde señorita, estaré esperándola junto con un juez en el hospital general, de acuerdo.

¿?: De acuerdo detective, entonces lo veré esta misma tarde.

Detective: muy bien señorita, hasta pronto –dijo educadamente al terminar con la llamada.

Después de aquella llamada telefónica, el detective Hougan abandono la estación de policías, para dirigirse inmediatamente a darles las noticias a los doctores Takahashi, quienes eran los médicos responsables de la salud de Yami Motou.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces eran exactamente las 4:30 de la tarde. Para esa hora el detective ya se encontraba reunido con el juez y la directora del orfanato Fine Oval en el consultorio del doctor Takahashi.

Juez: muy bien doctor Takahashi, díganos si el pequeño ya se encuentra en condiciones para abandonar el hospital.

Edward: afortunadamente si, pero no creo que sea muy conveniente que el muchacho permanezca en un orfanato –dijo seriamente mientras miraba a su esposa Kaisa Takahashi.

Directora: pues en realidad, yo solo me encuentro aquí para ingresar al pequeño niño al orfanato legalmente.

Juez: yo pienso que el pequeño estará en mejores manos cuando lo adopte otra familia, así que cuando usted me diga señorita directora.

Directora: de acuerdo, entonces procedamos a tramitar la documentación para su ingreso.

Kaisa: esperen un momento por favor, la verdad es que yo y mi marido queremos hacernos cargo de la vida de Yami Motou Fujiwara –dijo al interrumpir la tramitación de los documentos.

Juez: me parece perfecto, ya que ustedes son excelentes personas, pero ahora solo nos resta saber si el pequeño si quiere formar parte de su familia.

Edward: (abrazando a Kaisa) de acuerdo, pero eso no es todo lo que queríamos decirle señor juez.

Juez: ¿Qué es lo que sucede doctor Takahashi?

Edward: en caso de que Yami Motou si aceptara ser nuestro hijo, le pedimos la tramitación inmediata del cambio de nombre y apellido, ya que creemos que por cuestiones de seguridad, sería mucho más conveniente que al pequeño se le hiciera pasar por muerto.

Juez: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted doctor Takahashi, así que ahora es solo cuestión de preguntarle al muchacho.

Kaisa: pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo –dijo alegremente mientras abandonaba el consultorio.

Pasaron algunos minutos después de aquella conversación, para entonces Yami ya se encontraba conversando con el doctor y la doctora Takahashi sobre su adopción.

Kaisa: Yami, lo que te vamos a decirte no es nada fácil, pero debes tomarlo con tranquilidad. Tus abuelitos no quisieron cuidar de ti, y a causa de ello nosotros queremos ser tus nuevos padres –dijo mientras señalaba al doctor Takahashi.

Yami: mi única familia me abandono cuando más los necesitaba –dijo tristemente.

Kaisa: (tomando a Yami de las manos) si, pero nosotros no te abandonaremos jamás, y te juro por la memoria de tu madre, que te cuidaremos y te amaremos como si fueras nuestro hijo.

Yami: de acuerdo madre –dijo alegremente mientras abrazaba a Kaisa.

Edward: solo una cosa más mi niño.

Yami: ¿Qué sucede?

Edward: que te cambiaremos de nombre y apellido, ya que nos es muy seguro que los conserves.

Yami: ¡pero yo no quiero que me cambien el nombre y el apellido, ya que es el único recuerdo que me quedan de mis padres! –dijo sollozantemente.

Kaisa: lo sabemos, pero si el líder del la mafia se entera de que aun continuas con vida, te matara tal y como lo hizo con tus padres –dijo mientras miraba tiernamente a los ojos a Yami.

Yami: de acuerdo, pero podría pedirles un grandísimo favor –dijo mientras tomaba la suave mano de Kaisa.

Edward: claro que si pequeño, de que se trata.

Yami: quisiera recuperar un álbum de fotografías, que se encuentra en la que era mi habitación.

Edward: muy bien, tendrás tus fotografías de vuelta hijo mío.

Yami: ¡gracias padre! Y bueno, ahora como me llamare –pregunto alegremente.

Kaisa y Edward: Gibrain Takahashi Ushiromiya.

Yami: ¡de acuerdo padres! –dijo alegremente mientras los abrazaba fuertemente.

Después de aquella conversación, el juez procedió a realizar la documentación oficial de la adopción de pequeño Gibrain Takahashi, que con anterioridad llevaba por nombre Yami Motou Fujiwara.

Juez: muy bien señores Takahashi, a partir de estos momentos ya son los padres del pequeño Yami Motou, quien también a partir de estos momento lleva por nombre y apellido Gibrain Takahashi Ushiromiya.

Kaisa: muchas gracias señor juez, en verdad que a mi hijo no le faltara nada en esta vida –dijo alegremente mientras tomaba de la mano al pequeño niño de hermosos ojos color violetas.

Juez: estoy seguro de ello, ahora con su permiso, me paso a retirar.

Gibrain: esperen un momento por favor –dijo para impedir que el juez en compañía del detective Hougan se retiraran de la habitación.

Juez: ¿Qué sucede pequeño?

Gibrain: ¿quisiera saber si en verdad, harán todo lo posible por recuperar a mi hermanito de las garras de la mafia?

Detective: por supuesto que hare todo lo posible por recuperar a tu hermano Yami, quiero decir, Gibrain, y por cierto mañana mismo te llevare a la casa de los doctores Takahashi tu álbum de fotografías.

Gibrain: ¡muchas gracias detective! Y en verdad espero que me regrese a mi hermanito sano y salvo –dijo alegremente.

Detective: como te lo dije hace unos segundos, te lo devolveré sano y salvo, y es una promesa –dijo mientras le mostraba a Gibrain su dedo menique.

Gibrain: muy bien detective, confió plenamente en usted –dijo mientras enredaba su pequeño dedo menique con el dedo del detective para cerrar la promesa.

Después de aquel acto de promesas y juramentos, el detective Hougan junto con el juez abandonaron la habitación de aquel hospital, dejando a solas a una nueva familia en aquel lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__The Story – Thirty seconds to mars. __http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=CB0g0S3OV-Q&feature=related_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero que este tercer capítulo allá sido de su agrado, bueno, a partir del próximo capítulo ya comenzara a surgir lo más interesante de la historia. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews y han leído este loco fic, pero en especial quiero mandarle un gran agradecimiento a Darkyami Motou, Ximena Shadow, Miley Atem, Sayori Sakura y a Raven Bakura que al parecer se ha puesto un nuevo apodo jeje. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_


	4. Fantasias mentales

_Juego criminal_IV…. Fantasías mentales.

Pasaron los días e incluso los meses después de la adopción de Yami. Sin embargo el detective Hougan continuaba con la investigación del presunto secuestro de Yugi Motou. Pero al paso de los días, el detective junto con la policía judicial iban de mal en peor, ya que la mafia se encargo de desaparecer todo rastro de ellos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Takahashi, Gibrain siempre vivía muy esperanzado, ya que en verdad confiaba en las palabras del detective Hougan.

Era 03 de noviembre de 1996, exactamente para esa fecha Gibrain esperaba alguna noticia por parte del detective Iván Hougan.

Gibrain: ¿Por qué demora tanto el detective? –le pregunto a su madre mientras caminaba desesperadamente por toda la sala.

Kaisa: tranquilo Gibrain, estoy segura que muy pronto llegara.

Gibrain: de acuerdo madre, en verdad solo espero que no demore demasiado –dijo un poco preocupado, ya que en verdad en ocasiones llegaba a pensar que jamás encontrarían a Yugi.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Gibrain, éste espero pacientemente en la sala de la mansión. Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde, pero sin en cambio aun no había señal alguna del detective Hougan.

Gibrain: ¡¿Por qué no llega el detective? ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba así mismo con algo de nerviosismo y preocupación.

El tiempo transcurría velozmente sin dar marcha al pasado. Sin en cambio, para las 8:30 de la noche de ese mismo dia, un nuevo detective se hizo presente en la mansión de los Takahashi.

Detective: buenas noches, yo soy el detective Takumi Kawasaki –dijo educadamente mientras mostraba su placa.

Edward: buenas noches detective, adelante esta usted en su casa.

Detective: muchas gracias –dijo mientras se adentraba a la sala de la mansión.

Edward: muy bien detective, en que puedo ayudarlo.

Detective: tengo que hablar con ustedes y su hijo de un tema muy delicado, así que necesito que lo platiquemos en un lugar más privado –dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba de uno de los sillones de la sala.

Kaisa: de acuerdo detective, síganos.

Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces la familia Takahashi junto con el detective Kawasaki ya se encontraban en el despacho de la familia.

Gibrain: antes de que nos diga lo que nos tiene que decir, ¿quiero saber en donde se encuentra el detective Hougan? –pregunto un poco confundido y preocupado.

Detective: el detective Hougan murió el dia de ayer –dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

Kaisa: ¡¿Cómo que el detective falleció? ¡¿Cómo es que sucedió? –pregunto sorpresivamente.

Detective: el detective Hougan el dia de ayer logro encontrar uno de los escondites de la mafia, pero las cosas no resultaron como a él lo esperaba. Durante el acto, el detective Hougan intento encontrar al pequeño hermano de Gibrain Takahashi, pero como verán, no lo logro.

Gibrain: ¡no pudo haber muerto! ¡No, no, no! –grito mientras que de sus ojos se mostraban lagrimas de tristeza.

Edward: pero ahora que el detective ha fallecido, ¿Quién se encargara de recuperar al hermano de mi hijo? –pregunto un poco alterado por la noticia.

Detective: lamento decirles que lo más probable es que Yugi Motou ya esté muerto. Como sabrán, la mafia se encarga de la venta y compra de órganos vitales, y lo más probable es que Yugi haya sido raptado para ello.

Gibrain: ¡no! ¡Es mentira, mi hermano no puede estar muerto! –grito eufóricamente.

Detective: es triste decirlo, pero es lo más cercano a la verdad.

Kaisa: bueno, pero quiero suponer que otro detective se hará cargo del caso, verdad.

Detective: no señora, el detective Hougan era el responsable del caso y ahora que está muerto se da por finalizado el caso de la familia Motou, ya que mis colegas y yo tenemos designadas otras misiones.

Edward: ¡entonces quiere decir que dejara a un inocente morir en las manos de unos desgraciados como esos! –dijo molestamente.

Detective: como dije anteriormente, lo más probable es que Yugi Motou ya se encuentre sin vida, y sobre la captura de la mafia, la policía siempre se hará cargo de ello.

Gibrain: ¡usted y todos los miembros de la policía son unos inútiles! ¡Y sobre todo son unos incompetentes! -le grito furiosamente al detective Kawasaki.

Después de aquel grito de furia y enfado por parte de Gibrain, éste salió corriendo del despacho para dirigirse inmediatamente a su habitación. Mientras tanto en el despacho, el detective terminaba su conversación con los padres del pequeño niño de ojos color violetas.

Kaisa: en verdad ya no pueden hacer nada para recuperar a Yugi Motou –pregunto nostálgicamente.

Detective: lamentablemente no, el detective Hougan hizo todo lo que se encontraba en sus manos para tratar de encontrar con vida al pequeño, pero lamentablemente falleció.

Edward: solamente respóndame una cosa detective.

Detective: la que guste doctor Takahashi.

Edward: ¿Cómo lograron localizar una de las guaridas de la mafia?

Detective: quien encontró la guarida fue el detective Hougan. El nos dijo que juro encontrar a como dé lugar a Yugi Motou; sin embargo hace unos días le paso el informe a el capitán, en donde él decía que en aquel lugar se estaba llevando a cabo el tráfico de órganos, en manos de Ernesto Mikuru, el líder de la mafia.

Edward: y ¿Por qué falló el plan del detective Hougan?

Detective: uno de los oficiales que acompañaron al detective nos dijo que todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar.

Kaisa: entonces quiere decir que la mafia se entero de los movimientos de la policía –dijo sorpresivamente.

Detective: si, cuando mi colega llego a la escena del crimen y observo los cuerpos sin vida de pequeños de cinco a dieciocho años de edad se horrorizo, pero sin en cambio no encontró al niño que buscaba con tanta desesperación.

Edward y Kaisa: ¡¿entonces quiere decir que ese desgraciado de Ernesto Mikuru, es el que tiene al pequeño Yugi Motou? –preguntaron preocupadamente al mismo tiempo.

Detective: esto no quería que lo supiera el pequeño Gibrain, así que por eso yo mismo provoque que se fuera del despacho.

Edward: ¿Qué es lo que no tiene que saber?

Detective: en verdad quiero que esto no se lo comenten al pequeño, ya que sería demasiado perturbarte para él, de acuerdo.

Edward y Kaisa: de acuerdo detective.

Cuando el detective estaba a punto de comenzar a contarles lo sucedido a los padres adoptivos de Yami, éste se encontraba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta.

Detective: el detective Hougan no encontró el cuerpo del pequeño Yugi Motou porque Mikuru se encargo de desaparecer su cuerpo, con esto quiero decir que el hermano menor de Gibrain está muerto –dijo seriamente.

Edward: ¿Cómo que está muerto? ¿Encontraron prueba de ello?

Detective: si, encontramos uno de los cabellos de Yugi Motou en la escena del crimen, ya que el cabello se encontraba a lado de demasiada sangre en una de las planchas que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Kaisa: no puede ser, tiene que haber un error, que tal si el cabello era de otro niño –dijo alteradamente.

Detective: lamentablemente no es así, mandamos ese cabello a un laboratorio para que le realizaran todas las pruebas de ADN que fueran necesarias, y desafortunadamente el cabello si le pertenecía al pequeño.

Gibrain al escuchar las brutales palabras del detective Kawasaki, salió huyendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, ya que en verdad no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Gibrain: (cerrando la puerta de su habitación) ¡no puede ser! ¡Mi hermano no puede estar muerto! –dijo furiosamente mientras que de sus ojos escapaban las incesantes lagrimas.

Después de aquellas palabras, Gibrain tomo una de las fotografías que se encontraban en el antiguo álbum de la familia Motou y comenzó a mirarla con demasiada tristeza, ya que en ella se encontraba toda la que alguna vez había sido su familia.

Gibrain: (mirando la fotografía familiar) ¡porque me abandonaron! ¡Porque quisieron que yo me quedara en la vida terrenal! –dijo sollozantemente mientras que de sus ojos caían las innumerables lagrimas.

Mientras tanto en el despacho, los padres de Gibrain terminaron con la conversación, ya que las horas habían transcurrido rápidamente.

Detective: muy bien, con su permiso me paso a retirar.

Edward: gracias a usted detective, hasta pronto.

Después de la despedida las horas transcurrieron velozmente, que para entonces ya eran aproximadamente las 9:30 de la noche. Exactamente para esa hora Gibrain ya se encontraba completamente dormido. Sin embargo éste joven se movía en su cama desesperadamente, ya que al parecer no estaba teniendo un sueño agradable.

En el sueño Yami solo observaba escenas creadas por su misma mente, que en verdad parecía una verdadera historia de terror.

Yugi: ¡hermano, por favor no dejes que me maten! –gritaba Yugi desde una plancha hospitalaria.

Yami: ¡dejen a mi hermano! –gritaba eufóricamente, mientras observaba como un hombre vestido de blanco le colocaban una mascarilla de oxigeno a su hermano.

Cuando Yami intento correr hacia Yugi, otro hombre vestido de blanco lo tomo por la espalda y lo forzó a mirar con detalle la carnicería que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel lugar.

Yami: ¡Yugi, despierta! –gritaba mientras intentaba soltarse.

Sin en cambio los gritos de Yami no eran escuchados por Yugi, ya que el ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Pasaron los minutos y Yami continuaba viendo la temible operación de su hermanito menor.

Yami: ¡por favor, ya dejen a mi hermano! –gritaba desesperadamente.

Después de aquel grito por parte de Yami, el hombre de la vestimenta blanca extirpo del cuerpo de Yugi un órgano de un peculiar color café, que a simple vista se asemejaba al hígado.

Yami: ¡Suelte el hígado de mi hermanito y devuélvaselo inmediatamente! –gritaba y lloraba eufóricamente mientras intentaba zafarse de la persona que lo tenía sujetado.

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente y mientras este transcurría, aquel hombre de vestimenta blanca terminaba de vaciar el cuerpo de Yugi, ya que extirpo el corazón, el páncreas, los riñones y por último los pulmones, para después de ello dejarlo sin vida alguna.

Yami: ¡Yugi! –grito desesperadamente mientras que de sus ojos caían las frías lagrimas de tristeza.

¿?: (Tocando la barbilla de Yami) tranquilo pequeño, porque a ti también te sucederá lo mismo que a tu hermanito wahahaha –dijo mientras llevaba al pequeño Yami a otra plancha hospitalaria.

Una vez que Yami ya se encontraba en la plancha, el mismo hombre que le extirpo los órganos vitales a Yugi tomo un sedante y se lo coloco al pequeño Yami, para después de ello comenzar a extirpar los órganos de éste.

Yami: déjenme, déjenme por favor ya dejen…me –dijo insistentemente por medio de la mascarilla de oxigeno que se encontraba cubriendo nariz y boca.

Después de quedar inconsciente en aquella plancha hospitalaria, su pesadilla concluyo, lo que provoco que Gibrain gritara al momento de despertar de su sueño.

Gibrain: ¡noooooo! –grito desesperadamente mientras que de su frente el sudor se hacía presente.

Los padres del joven al escuchar el fuerte grito de su hijo, abandonaron su habitación para entrar a la alcoba de Gibrain.

Kaisa: Gibrain, ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡Te duele algo! –pregunto la madre del joven muy preocupada.

Gibrain: (llorando) ¡mi hermano no puede estar muerto! ¡No lo acepto! –dijo sollozantemente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre adoptiva.

Kaisa: tranquilo hijo mío, todo está bien –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Gibrain.

Gibrain: de acuerdo madre, hasta mañana.

Kaisa: (besando la frente de su hijo) hasta mañana mi pequeño –respondió tiernamente.

Una vez que los padres del pequeño abandonaron la habitación, Gibrain volvió a recostarse en su cama para descansar. Después de largas horas el anochecer finalizo y el amanecer se hizo presento con una oscura mañana, ya que del cielo caían enormes gotas de agua.

Para entonces era 04 de noviembre de 1996, siendo exactamente las 8:00 de la mañana. Para esa hora Gibrain se encontraba terminando de alistarse, ya que en pocos minutos el autobús escolar iría a recogerlo a su casa.

Gibrain: ya estoy listo, ahora solo me resta esperar el autobús escolar –pensó tranquilamente.

Después de aquel pensamiento Gibrain se miro al espejo, pero al momento de hacerlo observo que en el reflejo de su cama se encontraba su hermanito menor muerto. Yami no podía creer lo que estaba observando a través del reflejo, que en ese momento volteo a observar su cama, pero sin embargo esta estaba vacía.

Yami: ¡Ya déjenme en paz! –grito eufóricamente al momento de romper con su puño el espejo de su cuarto.

Los padres al escuchar el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose y el fuerte grito de su hijo, acudieron inmediatamente a su habitación para ver qué era lo que le sucedía.

Edward: ¡Gibrain, que es lo que te sucede! –pregunto preocupadamente.

Gibrain: el espejo refleja mi cama con el cuerpo de mi hermano sin vida –dijo sollozantemente mientras señalaba con su mano el espejo roto.

Kaisa: mi niño, en el espejo no hay nada y mucho menos en tu cama –dijo tiernamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Gibrain: yo lo vi, mi hermano estaba en mi cama muerto –dijo sollozantemente.

Kaisa: (abrazando a Gibrain) tranquilo hijo mío, tranquilo.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Kaisa, ésta sentó a su hijo en su cama para sanarle la herida que se había provocado a causa del fuerte golpe que le dio al espejo,

mientras que la servidumbre y Edward se encargaban de retirar el espejo roto de la habitación de Gibrain. Una vez que concluyeron Edward y Kaisa Takahashi comenzaron a tener una conversación con su hijo adoptivo.

Kaisa: mi niño, ¿por qué estas tan triste y asustado?

Gibrain: porque mi hermano está muerto, yo soñé como lo mataban –dijo tristemente.

Kaisa: pero Gibrain, tan solo date cuenta que solo fue un sueño.

Gibrain: pero y si es verdad y mi hermano fue descuartizado por esos rufianes.

Edward: no lo creo hijo mío, la verdad yo creo tu hermano aun continua con vida.

Gibrain: en verdad piensas que mi hermano aun continúa con vida padre –pregunto nostálgicamente.

Edward: si, pero que es lo que tú piensas pequeño.

Gibrain: si te digo en lo que yo creo, pensaras que estoy loco.

Edward: hijo mío, en la oscuridad a veces las cosas se vuelven menos peligrosas, pero si tú decides enfrentar la temible soledad, la luz de tus pensamientos te guiaran a la verdad.

Gibrain: de acuerdo padre, y bueno, en realidad yo pienso que mi hermano aun se encuentra con vida y que está en manos de Ernesto Mikuru.

Kaisa: si eso es en lo que tú crees jamás debes dudarlo mi niño, pero ahora quiero que me respondas una única pregunta.

Gibrain: ¿de qué se trata madre?

Kaisa: ¿Por qué dudaste en lo que tú crees?

Gibrain: porque escuche cuando el detective Kawasaki dijo que mi hermano había sido víctima del tráfico de órganos.

Kaisa: y en verdad piensas que tu hermano fue víctima de ello, porque la verdad yo creo que Yugi aun continúa con vida.

Gibrain: pues yo también lo creo, y juro por Dios que aunque me tarde toda una eternidad, encontrare y salvare a mi hermanito menor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__The fantasy – Thirty seconds to mars. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=YvuqsJWfXTo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero que este cuarto capítulo allá sido de su agrado, bien creo que ahora la pregunta del milenio es ¿Yugi en verdad habrá sido traficado por la mafia o aun continua con vida? Bueno pero esas pregunta se las responderá el mismo Yami en los próximos capitulo. Para continuar quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews y han leído este loco fic, pero en especial quiero mandarle un gran agradecimiento a Darkyami Motou, Ximena Shadow, Miley Atem, Sayori Sakura y a Raven Bakura. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_


	5. Graduación terrorífca

_Juego criminal_ V…. Graduación terrorífica.

Pasaron los meses e incluso los años rápidamente. Durante todo el tiempo que Gibrain transcurrió, éste joven se convirtió en un estudiante excepcional, ya que era un chico inteligente y decidido. Sin embargo para cuando Yami estaba a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria, sus padres comenzaron a realizarle diversas preguntas sobre sus expectativas académicas.

Kaisa: hijo mío, ya has pensado para que profesión estudiaras.

Gibrain: si, eh decidido estudiar para convertirme en detective –respondió decididamente.

Edward y Kaisa: ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué de tantas profesiones existentes has escogido una de las más peligrosas? –preguntaron sorpresivamente mientras miraban preocupadamente a Gibrain.

Gibrain: porque cuando estuve a punto de perder las esperanzas de encontrar a Yugi, ustedes me motivaron a creer en una luz entre las sombras de mi mente; además la mafia acabo con la vida del único detective que fue capaz de enfrentarse a Ernesto Mikuru, así que ahora yo me convertiré en el cazador de los asesinos de mi familia.

Edward: si esa es tu decisión hijo mío, te apoyaremos en todo momento –dijo seriamente mientras tomaba a Gibrain del hombro.

Gibrain: gracias por comprenderme padre, y te juro que me convertiré en uno de los mejores detectives.

Kaisa: estoy segura de ello mi niño, y cuando logres tus propósitos llevaras el apellido Takahashi Ushiromiya a la gloria –respondió alegremente.

Gibrain: exactamente madre –pensando– pero no solo llevare a la gloria esos apellidos, ya que aun llevo los apellidos Motou Fujiwara.

Después de aquel pensamiento, el tiempo transcurrió favorablemente para Gibrain y su familia, ya que aquel joven de extraordinarios ojos color violeta estaba a segundos de graduarse de la preparatoria.

Era 6 de julio del 2008. Para ese dia, Gibrain vestía con una toga negra de graduación, ya que ese mismo dia éste recibiría de las manos de su director escolar, un diploma académico por sus excelentes conocimientos.

Edward: tu madre y yo estamos tan orgullosos de ti campeón –dijo alegremente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo.

Gibrain: ¡muchas gracias por todo sus apoyo padres! –respondió alegremente.

Kaisa: muy bien familia, basta de sentimentalismos –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de alegría que tenía en su mirada.

Edward: tienes razón amada mía; y por cierto Gibrain, ya estás preparado para decir el discurso de despedida.

Gibrain: si, aunque debo decir que aun tengo un poco de nerviosismo, pero les juro que para cuando pase al presídium ya estaré completamente tranquilo.

Kaisa: confiamos en ti hijo mío, te queremos.

Edward: tu madre tiene razón, y por cierto estaremos sentados en primera fila.

Gibrain: de acuerdo padre –respondió alegremente.

Kaisa: muy bien, entonces ahora ve a reunirte con tus amigos, y no temas porque estarás excelente como siempre.

Gibrain: de acuerdo –respondió en compañía de una sonrisa.

Edward: muy bien campeón, entonces nos volveremos a reunir al terminar la clausura, de acuerdo.

Gibrain: me parece perfecto.

Kaisa: bueno, entonces nos retiramos hijo mío, y ¡te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo!

Gibrain: ¡gracias! –respondió alegremente, mientras observaba a sus padres retirarse de aquel lugar para tomar asiento en primera fila del auditorio de graduación.

Pasaron varios minutos, para entonces Gibrain se encontraba a minutos de presentar su discurso, pero en los que llegaba su número, éste se encontraba platicando con su mejor amigo, Imanol Hamasaki.

Imanol: muy bien compañero, ya has escogido la carrera que estudiaras.

Gibrain: si, aunque para serte franco, a mis padres no les agrada esa idea, pero aun así me están apoyando con esa decisión.

Imanol: tienes suerte de tener una familia tan comprensiva, mis padres quieren que sea profesor o si no, no me pagaran la carrera –dijo tristemente mientras agachaba la mirada.

Gibrain: ser profesor no tiene nada de malo, así que esfuérzate y conviértete en uno de los mejores –respondió seriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Imanol: ¡de acurdo compañero! Bueno, ya casi mencionan nuestros nombres, así que hay que estar alerta –dijo alegremente.

Gibrain: de acuerdo amigo mío.

Después de aquella conversación, ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio y esperaron pacientemente a que los llamaran al presídium.

Director: para continuar con esta ceremonia de graduación, tenemos a dos jóvenes excepcionales que dia a dia demostraron ser los mejores estudiantes de la escuela preparatoria de neo domino, así que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al ex alumno Hamasaki Imanol –nombro orgullosamente.

Imanol al escuchar su nombre subió al presídium rápidamente; y una vez en dicho lugar, éste recibió de las manos de su director un diploma académico en forma de un pergamino.

Imanol: (hablando por el micrófono) ¡quiero agradecerle a mi familia por todo este esfuerzo que han hecho por mí, y espero de todo corazón que se sientan orgullosos de mí! – dijo alegremente mientras levantaba su pergamino al aire en representación de victoria.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Imanol, éste se retiro del presídium para cederle nuevamente la palabra al director escolar.

Director: muy bien, el siguiente alumno es un joven cuya determinación y sabiduría sorprendió a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, recibamos con gran orgullo al ex alumno Takahashi Ushiromiya Gibrain –dijo orgullosamente.

Una vez que Gibrain escucho su nombre, éste subió al presídium orgullosos de sí mismo; y una vez que ya se encontraba en dicho lugar, Gibrain recibió un diploma muy especial de las manos de su director escolar.

Gibrain: (hablando por el micrófono) ¡este gran logro quiero dedicárselo a mis dos familias, quienes en todo momento me han apoyado en mis decisiones! –dijo mientras levantaba su diploma en símbolo de victoria.

Director: bueno, ahora como último número, escucharemos el discurso de graduación de los labios del mejor alumno de la institución, Gibrain Takahashi –dijo alegremente mientras le cedía el micrófono a su ex alumno.

Gibrain: (hablando por el micrófono) ¡muchas gracias profesor! _Para comenzar, quiero agradecerle a todo el cuerpo estudiantil por darnos la oportunidad de superar nuestros logros, sin olvidar agradecer a todos los profesores que nos soportaron en cada una de nuestras travesuras. En verdad que el dia de hoy será difícil de olvidar, porque el dia de hoy no solo abandonamos una institución, sino que también abandonamos a grandes amigos, a grandes personas e incluso nos abandonamos a nosotros mismos._

_Es difícil pensar que hemos crecido, ya que hace algunos años atrás aun pensábamos en juguetes, en fiestas y en mi caso, en divertirme en compañía de mi hermanito, pero ahora los papeles han cambiado; ya que ahora pensamos en chicas, en una profesión y en mi caso, convertirme en el más afamado detective de neo domino y del mundo._

_Pero sin embargo, la pregunta que nuestros padres siempre nos hacen al terminar los grados escolares la hemos tomado como un juego, pero esta vez ya es tiempo de retomar esas preguntas. Recuerdan cuando nuestros padres nos preguntaban, ¿en verdad quieres estudiar para ello? Y muchos de nosotros respondíamos ¡sí! "no estoy seguro de ello", o como mi mejor amigo un dia respondió, ¡yo quiero convertirme en superman!_

_¡Ya es tiempo de que nos demos cuenta de la realidad y caminemos hacia un futuro creado por nosotros mismo! El dia de hoy me encuentro muy feliz aunque en mi alma me falte el cariño de mi verdadera familia. Pero aunque no estén presentes en carne hueso, yo estoy seguro que mis padres se encuentran en este momento a mi lado._

_El dia de hoy denle las gracias a sus padres, porque sin el apoyo de ellos, hoy no estaríamos graduándonos de la preparatoria. En lo personal yo quiero darles las gracias a mis padres Edward Takahashi y Kaisa Takahashi por cuidarme, por apoyarme y por darme todo su cariño, y esto siempre se los diré, ustedes no serán mis verdaderos padres pero para mí lo son. Para concluir, en nombre de todos los graduados, le damos las gracias a Dios, a nuestras familias y a todo los profesores que nos guiaron hacia el camino correcto. _

_¡Hasta pronto profesores y compañeros de la escuela preparatoria Domino!_

Al concluir con su discurso, los padres de familia y los egresados que se encontraban en la ceremonia aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo, ya que Gibrain en verdad conmovió con sus palabras al público.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces la ceremonia de clausura ya había concluido exitosamente. Sin embargo Gibrain por algunos minutos se separo de sus padres para ir al sanitario. Una vez en aquel lugar, éste joven comenzó a lavarse la cara, ya que en verdad el hubiera esperado la compañía de su verdadera familia.

Gibrain: (mirándose en el espejo) ¡porque no me dejaron morir con ustedes! –grito fuertemente mientras golpeaba el lavabo de los sanitarios.

Después de aquel acto, Yami comenzó a mirar el espejo fijamente, ya que en el lograba percibir el reflejo de una sombra oscura y siniestra, que a simple vista se asemejaba a la muerte. Yami en ese momento se comenzó a llenar de pánico, ya que aquella sombra se reflejaba a espaldas de aquel joven. Sin embargo cuando Gibrain intento huir de aquel baño de hombres, misteriosamente la puerta se azoto trayendo consigo un ruido terrorífico.

Gibrain: (mirando la sombra que se reflejaba en el espejo) ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –pregunto inocentemente, ya que en verdad no esperaba respuesta por parte de aquella identidad.

Después de aquellas palabras, la sombra que se encontraba reflejada en aquel espejo se personifico frente aquel joven; ésta identidad en verdad que era de temerse, ya que su cara y cuerpo eran cubiertos por una capa color negro, además de que en su espalada se encontraban dos gigantescas alas de un plumaje oscuro.

¿?: Si lo que quieres es reunirte con tu verdadera familia, yo te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño –dijo aquella silueta con un tono escalofriante al momento de acercarse lentamente a Gibrain.

Gibrain: ¡aléjate de mí! –grito al intentar alejarse de aquella identidad. Pero sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque aquella silueta tomo lo de las muñecas y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

¿?: Tus sentidos ahora me pertenecen y tus movimientos se encuentran bajo mi control –dijo al sumergir su fría mirada en la mente de Yami.

Pasaron algunos segundos, para entonces Yami ya se encontraba a merced de aquella voz; para entonces los radiantes y vivos ojos de aquel chico se opacaron, ya que ahora solo mostraban soledad a causa de que aquella identidad se encargo de manipular la conciencia de aquel joven.

¿?: Muy bien Yami Motou, ya sabes que hacer –le dijo al momento de cubrirlo con su manto negro, para después de ello desaparecer de aquel sanitario.

Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces aquella identidad se encontraba junto con Gibrain en lo más alto del edificio de la institución. Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela, los señores Takahashi ya se encontraban preocupados por su hijo.

Kaisa: mi niño ya tardo demasiado tiempo Edward –dijo preocupadamente.

Edward: tranquila, estoy seguro que se ha de ver entretenido con sus amigos.

Después de aquellas palabras, la silueta de un joven se hizo presente a las orillas de la azotea del edificio de la preparatoria.

Kaisa: (mirando fijamente la azotea) ¡Edward, por favor impide que mi niño se suicide! – exigió preocupadamente al momento de identificar la silueta de aquel joven.

Edward: ¡tranquila, te lo traeré sano y salvo! –le dijo a su esposa quien se encontraba demasiado alterada.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Edward, éste en compañía del director escolar subieron a la azotea de la institución inmediatamente, para impedir que Gibrain se aventara al precipicio. Pasaron algunos segundos, para entonces Edward apenas había alcanzado a salvar a su hijo de la muerte, porque Gibrain inconsciente de sus actos, ya se había aventado del edificio.

Edward: (sujetando a su hijo para no dejarlo caer) ¡por favor director, ayúdeme a subirlo! –grito al momento de pedirle ayuda a su acompañante.

El director al escuchar el llamado de ayuda por parte de Edward Takahashi, colaboro en el rescate de aquel joven que había sido manipulado por la misma muerte.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces Gibrain se encontraba desmayado en los brazos de su padre.

Kaisa: ¡¿cómo se encuentra mi hijo? –pregunto preocupadamente.

Edward: (cargando a su hijo en brazos) tranquila mujer, Gibrain se encuentra sano y salvo.

Kaisa: ¡si dices que mi niño está bien, entonces respóndeme! ¡¿Por qué rayos esta desmayado?

Edward: cálmate, Gibrain perdió el conocimiento al momento de dejarse caer al precipicio, lo bueno es que alcance a sujetarlo.

Kaisa: ¡gracias al cielo! ¿Pero por qué habrá querido matarse?

Edward: eso no lo sé, y el único que puede respondernos a esa pregunta es nuestro hijo.

Director: vayamos a la enfermería del plantel, ahí podremos esperar a que se recupere.

Edward y Kaisa: de acuerdo.

Una vez que ya se encontraban en la enfermería de la institución, Edward recostó a su hijo en una de las camillas de la enfermaría y esperaron pacientemente a que Gibrain recobrara la conciencia.

Gibrain: ¿en dónde estoy? –pregunto con algo de confusión.

Kaisa: estas en la enfermería de la escuela hijo mío –respondió con algunas lagrimas de tristeza en los ojos.

Gibrain: ¿Por qué? Y exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?

Edward: intentaste suicidarte aventándote de la azotea de la escuela, pero afortunadamente logre salvarte de la muerte.

Gibrain: ¡¿Cómo que intente suicidarme? Si yo lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el sanitario atrapado con un sujeto disfrazado del ángel de la oscuridad, y después de ello ya no recuerdo más.

Kaisa: lo que tu padre dice es cierto Gibrain, tú intentaste matarte y no comprendemos el porqué.

Gibrain: ¡yo jamás intentaría matarme! Además porque debería hacerlo.

Edward: no lo sabemos, pero lo único que importa por el momento es que estas sano y salvo.

Kaisa: ¡te amamos Gibrain, y estoy más que segura que tu verdadera familia también!

Gibrain: lo sé, y lamento haberlos preocupado el dia de hoy, pero les juro que no recuerdo haberlo hecho por mí mismo.

Imanol: (entrando a la enfermería) yo te creo Gibrain, porque tu siempre me has motivado a luchar, a vivir e incluso de jamás darme por vencido.

Gibrain: me alegra que tú me creas amigo mío –respondió alegremente.

Imanol: para eso somos los amigos, como dice el dicho, a los verdaderos amigos siempre los tendrás junto a ti, y yo soy uno de ellos.

Gibrain: ¡muchas gracias Imanol! Y por cierto, te invito a mi casa para que festejemos juntos nuestra graduación.

Imanol: me perece una idea excelente, claro, si a tus padres no les molesta que me invites a tu casa.

Kaisa y Edward: ¡por supuesto que no, para nosotros sería un gran honor que festejaras tu graduación junto con nuestra familia!

Imanol: de acuerdo, entonces ¡fiesta en casa de Gibrain! –grito alegremente.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Imanol, la familia Takahashi en compañía del mejor amigo de Gibrain se retiraron de la escuela preparatoria de neo domino, para continuar la celebración en la mansión de los Takahashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__The fantasy – Thirty seconds to mars. __http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=YvuqsJWfXTo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero que este quinto capítulo allá sido de su agrado. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews y han leído este loco fic, pero en especial quiero mandarle un gran agradecimiento a Darkyami Motou, Ximena Shadow, Sayori Sakura, a __caariiciiaazs__ y a Raven Bakura. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_


	6. Inicio de la misión

_Juego criminal_ VI… Inicio de la misión.

Pasaron los años, para entonces Gibrain ya se encontraba ejerciendo su profesión como detective. Al paso del tiempo Gibrain se convirtió en uno de los detectives más destacados de Tokio. Un dia como cualquier otro, el capitán de policías mando a llamar al detective Takahashi a su oficina para asignarle una nueva misión.

Gibrain: buenos días capitán, ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? –pregunto seriamente mientras se acercaba al escritorio de sus superior.

Capitán: buen dia tenga detective, lo he mandado a traer para asignarle un nuevo caso.

Gibrain: ¿de qué se trata capitán?

Capitán: la familia Gotto nos ha contactado, porque su único hijo hace unos días fue encontrado muerto en un alcantarilladlo.

Gibrain: y tienen a algún sospechoso capitán –dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina color café.

Capitán: si, y no es un sospechoso cualquiera, ya que desde un principio el hijo de los Gotto fue secuestrado por Ernesto Mikuru, el…

Gibrain: (susurrando) el asesino de mi familia –dijo mientras cerraba su puño en el interior de uno de sus bolcillos.

Capitán: ¡¿dijo algo detective? –pregunto ya que logro percibir el susurro de Yami.

Gibrain: no capitán, pero cuénteme más sobre el caso.

Capitán: el señor Gotto nos informo que su hijo al principio había sido secuestrado por la mafia japonesa, y que para devolvérselos pedían una gran cantidad de dinero.

Gibrain: déjeme adivinar, la familia Gotto pago el rescate, pero la mafia japonesa jamás dijo como le devolverían al chico, así que se lo devolvieron sin vida ó me equivoco –interrumpió.

Capitán: está en lo correcto detective, pero no es todo, la familia Gotto no ha sido la única familia que ha sufrido el mismo modo operandi.

Gibrain: ¡quiere decir que Mikuru atacara nuevamente!

Capitán: exactamente, y su trabajo es averiguar quién será su próxima víctima –dijo seriamente mientras miraba fijamente lo ojos de Yami.

Gibrain: de acuerdo capitán, no le fallare –pensando- y no puedo fallar porque esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para recuperar a mi hermano.

Después de aquel pensamiento, Gibrain se retiro de la oficina de su superior para comenzar inmediatamente con la investigación del caso.

Era 29 de marzo del 2014. Para entonces eran exactamente las 12:00 de la madrugada. Aquella noche, el detective Takahashi se encontraba realizando diversas investigaciones sobre las familias más adineradas de Japón en la computadora de su habitación.

Gibrain: las familias más adineras de Japón son los Gotto, los Toriyama, los Takeshi, los Sonozaki y los Ta-ka-ha-shi, ¡no puede ser! Entonces eso significa que estoy en peligro –pensó al momento de realizar sus investigaciones en su computador.

Después de aquel pensamiento, el doctor Takahashi entro a la habitación de su hijo, ya que percibió que él aun no se encontraba dormido.

Edward: (bostezando) ¿Por qué aun no estás en la cama campeón? –pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente al escritorio de Gibrain.

Gibrain: porque estoy tratando de averiguar quiénes serán las próximas víctimas de la mafia japonesa –respondió sin dejar de mirar la computadora.

Edward: ¿Cómo que te asignaron el caso de la mafia japonesa? –pregunto exaltadamente.

Gibrain: así es padre, y por lo que veo necesitare de tu ayuda para atrapar a ese asesino –dijo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de su padre.

Edward: ¡¿Qué acaso tú estás loco?

Gibrain: por favor padre, es el único favor que te pido –dijo al momento de levantarse de su escritorio.

Edward: hijo mío, sabes a la perfección que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, pero no me pidas que te involucre con aquellos maleantes –respondió seriamente.

Gibrain: por favor, te juro por mi madre que estaré a salvo –suplico mientras tomaba a su padre de los hombros.

Edward: de acuerdo Gibrain, pero quiero que mañana a primera hora me cuentes todo sobre el caso, de acuerdo –respondió resignadamente.

Gibrain: me parece un excelente idea padre, así que ya no te preocupes, porque mañana sabrás todo sobre Ernesto Mikuru y la mafia japonesa –menciono mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su escritorio.

Edward: de acuerdo hijo mío, entonces me retiro para que puedas continuar trabajando –dijo mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

Gibrain: ¡gracias padre! Y descansa –respondió sin dejar de leer su investigación.

Edward: igualmente Gibrain y hasta mañana –dijo con gran educación.

Después de aquella conversación entre padre e hijo, Edward abandono aquella habitación para dirigirse a descansar a su alcoba correspondiente. Mientras tanto en la habitación del detective Takahashi, Gibrain estaba a minutos de descubrir a la próxima víctima de Mikuru.

Gibrain: si mis investigaciones no son incorrectas, la familia mas adinerada de Japón es la familia Gotto, sin embargo ellos ya fueron víctimas de Mikuru; entonces la segunda familia más rica de Japón son los Ta-ka-ha-shi –dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, ya que en verdad no esperaba esa información.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces eran exactamente las 7:00 de la mañana. Para esa hora, Gibrain ya se encontraba en el desayunador de su casa pensando sobre su deducción mientras almorzaba.

Gibrain: tengo que sacarle provecho a esta situación, pero por el momento no se me ocurre nada –pensó mientras masticaba sus alimentos.

Después de aquel pensamiento por parte de Gibrain, el padre de éste bajo de su alcoba para desayunar en compañía de su hijo y esposa, quien aun no terminaba de alistarse.

Edward: buenos días hijo mío, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –saludo y pregunto tranquilamente.

Gibrain: no del todo bien padre, y por cierto, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo y mi madre –respondió seriamente mientras observaba a Edward.

Edward: no me digas que es sobre…

Gibrain: exactamente padre, y en verdad que es un asunto muy delicado que quiero que hablemos en privado –interrumpió de una manera serena y a la vez alarmante.

Edward: de acuerdo Gibrain, hablaremos en privado una vez que tu madre termine de arreglarse y hayamos desayunado.

Gibrain: me parece perfecto.

Después de aquella conversación pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces la madre de Gibrain bajo de su alcoba ya preparada para almorzar en compañía de su familia.

Kaisa: ¡buenos días familia! –saludo alegremente.

Edward y Gibrain: buenos días –saludaron cortésmente.

Después de aquel saludo, Kaisa tomo asiento en el desayunador para almorzar junto con su familia. Sin embargo a Edward aun le perturbaban las palabras de su hijo.

Edward: Kaisa, nuestro hijo tiene que hablarnos de algo muy importante y confidencial –dijo mientras pinchaba con su tenedor la fruta de su plato.

Kaisa: de acuerdo hijo mío, tan pronto terminemos de almorzar hablaremos en privado en el despacho.

Pasaron los minutos rápidamente, para entonces la familia Takahashi ya había terminado de desayunar, y una vez que ya se encontraban en el despacho comenzaron a dialogar.

Kaisa: muy bien Gibrain, ¿Qué es lo que tenias que hablar con nosotros?

Gibrain: bien, para comenzar me asignaron el caso de la mafia japonesa, y por ende estoy involucrado en un grave peligro –respondió seriamente.

Kaisa: ¡¿Cómo que estas en un grave peligro? –pregunto exaltadamente.

Gibrain: como lo escuchaste madre, estuve realizando diversas investigaciones y me llevaron a un cruel conclusión.

Edward y Kaisa: (alterados) ¡¿Qué conclusión?

Gibrain: la mafia japonesa ha estado secuestrando a los hijos de familias adineradas a cambio de un rescate, empanzando con la familia Gotto quienes son o eran la familia más rica de todo Japón. Hace unos días la familia Gotto recibió una llamada de parte de Ernesto Mikuru, informándoles que tenían a su heredero y que si lo querían de vuelta entregaran toda su fortuna, además de que exigían que la policía no estuviera involucrada en el caso porque si no matarían a su hijo. Sin embargo los Gotto pagaron el rescate, pero a cambio les devolvieron a su hijo muerto y abandonado en un alcantarillado –explico seriamente.

Kaisa: ¡qué horror! ¿Pero a qué viene toda esta explicación? –pregunto confundida.

Gibrain: bien, estuve investigando a las familias más adinerada de Japón para localizar a su próxima víctima, y de acuerdo con mis investigaciones, yo soy su próxima víctima –respondió con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Edward y Kaisa: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! – exclamaron sorpresivamente.

Gibrain: aunque cueste trabajo de creer, es la más pura y cruel realidad.

Edward: entonces tenemos que darte la máxima protección hijo mío –dijo exaltadamente.

Gibrain: no padre, esta mañana mientras desayunábamos idee un excelente plan para capturar a la mafia japonesa, y para realizarlo necesito de su ayuda –respondió seriamente.

Kaisa: ¿Qué tipo de plan es Gibrain?

Gibrain: la mafia japonesa no sabe los movimientos de la policía de Tokio, por lo tanto no sabe de mi profesión como detective, además de que me he encargado de guardar total discreción; bien el punto es este, planeo dejarme secuestrar para infiltrarme a la guarida de Ernesto Mikuru, y una vez ahí saber el paradero de mi hermano y capturar a ese asesino.

Kaisa: ¡todo esto lo estás haciendo para recuperar a tu hermano! –dijo molestamente.

Gibrain: en cierta parte si madre –respondió tranquilamente.

Edward: Gibrain, estas consiente que si tu plan falla podrías morir.

Gibrain: si, y estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida con tal de que atrapen a ese maldito secuestrador.

Kaisa: (enfadada) ¡conmigo no cuentes Gibrain, yo no pienso poner en riesgo tu vida!

Gibrain: pero madre…

Kaisa: nada Gibrain, así que vete olvidando de ese plan tuyo, porque yo no te lo permitiré –interrumpió mientras abandonaba molestamente el despacho de la mansión.

Después de aquel acto, Gibrain se quedo a solas con su padre y ambos continuaron dialogando.

Edward: hijo mío, yo jure que te iba a ayudar en todo lo que tú me pidieras, y si tú me estas pidiendo ayuda para resolver este caso te la daré.

Gibrain: estás hablando enserio padre – dijo sorpresivamente.

Edward: si, pero tienes que jurarme que llevaras acabo tu plan con cautela y que volverás sano y salvo a casa.

Gibrain: te lo juro padre, y no tienes de que preocuparte, porque para mi plan llevare en mi cuerpo un localizador y algunas otras cosas como un mini micrófono, un arma de fuego y una navaja.

Edward: de acuerdo hijo mío, y por favor procura volver a casa sin ningún rasguño – dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Gibrain.

Gibrain: (correspondiendo el abrazo) te juro por Dios que volveré a ustedes sano y salvo, y en compañía de Yugi.

Después de aquella conversación entre padre e hijo, Gibrain se retiro del despacho para dirigirse inmediatamente a darle su reporte al capitán de policías a la estación policíaca de Tokio. Paso exactamente una hora, para entonces eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Exactamente para esa hora Gibrain ya se encontraba en la oficina de su superior.

Gibrain: buen dia capitán –saludo educadamente.

Capitán: buenos días detective, bien ¿Cuál es su reporte del dia de hoy?

Gibrain: he descubierto quien será la próxima víctima de Mikuru, y para capturarlo he ideado un excelente plan –dijo seriamente.

Capitán: ¿de qué se trata su plan de captura detective? –pregunto algo confundido.

Gibrain: bien, para comenzar la mafia japonesa me secuestrara en algunos días, ya que yo soy el hijo de la segunda familia más rica de Japón, y sobre ello tenemos una gran ventaja, porque yo mismo me he encargado de guardar discreción sobre mi persona, y por esa razón ellos no…

Capitán: no sabrán que tú eres un policía infiltrado en su guarida –interrumpió.

Gibrain: exactamente capitán, pero para capturar a estos maleantes necesito de toda la tecnología posible, además de que necesito que cuando todo esté preparado para su captura todo el equipo policiaco se encuentre preparado para enterar en acción.

Capitán: de acuerdo detective, le incrustaremos en el interior de su brazo derecho dos nano chips que se encontraran localizados en distintas zonas, uno de ellos será un micrófono con el que podrá darle la señal de captura a los policías y será incrustado en su muñeca, y el otro nano chip será para localizarlo con más facilidad y será incrustado en el antebrazo, de acuerdo –indico seriamente.

Gibrain: de acuerdo capitán, ¿cuando me incrustaran los nano chips?

Capitán: esta misma tarde, así que pase con la doctora Izayoi para que le realice las pruebas necesarias antes de que le incruste los nano chips –ordeno.

Gibrain: de acuerdo capitán, así que con su permiso.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces la doctora Izayoi ya había realizado todas las pruebas necesarias para incrustarle los nanos chips con toda seguridad.

Doctora: bien detective, según los resultados de las pruebas que le realice, su cuerpo es compatible con los nanos chips, así que comenzare a realizar una pequeña incisión en su muñeca derecha para incrustarle el micrófono, de acuerdo.

Gibrain: de acuerdo doctora.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Gibrain, la doctora comenzó a realizarle una pequeña incisión, que a simple vista parecería un pequeño rasguño. Sin embargo para Gibrain era un poco dolorosa la incisión, ya que en realidad la herida si era un poco profunda. Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces la doctora ya había colocado el micrófono en la incisión y con ello la suturo al terminar.

Gibrain: (mirando su muñeca) es un poco incomodo el nano chip –dijo con algo de molestia.

Doctora: es normal, pero no tardara en acostumbrarse.

Gibrain: de acuerdo doctora.

Doctora: muy bien detective, ahora necesito que se descubra completamente el brazo para incrustarle el localizador en su antebrazo –ordeno.

Gibrain al escuchar la orden de la doctora, se quito la manga derecha de su saco color blanco y espero pacientemente a que le realizaran una nueva incisión.

Doctora: esta herida se será un poco más profunda detective, ya que el localizador es un poco más grande y necesita tener mayor profundidad, así que le dolerá un poco.

Gibrain: de acuerdo doctora –respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

Pasaron algunos minutos después de la incisión, para entonces la doctora ya había vendado el antebrazo de Gibrain, ya que en verdad había sido una sutura dolorosa y de longitud.

Doctora: muy bien detective, ya está preparado para su misión.

Gibrain: muchas gracias doctora –respondió con un poco de dolor mientras se colocaba nuevamente la manga de su saco.

Después de aquella conversación, Gibrain abandono el área hospitalaria para dirigirse a dialogar con los policías que lo auxiliarían en su misión.

Gibrain: buenos días compañeros –saludo cortésmente.

Policías: ¡buenos días detective!

Gibrain: bien, ya saben a qué se debe mi visita, cierto.

Policías: por supuesto detective –respondieron en coro.

Gibrain: muy bien, estén preparados porque en cualquier momento comenzara nuestro plan de captura, de acuerdo –ordeno.

Policías: como usted lo ordene detective –respondieron formalmente.

Después de aquella conversación, el detective Takahashi se retiro de aquel lugar para continuar planificando su extravagante plan en contra de Ernesto Mikuru y la mafia japonesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__The mission – Thirty seconds to mars. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=BRdS6DWbEeY_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero que este sexto capítulo allá sido de su agrado, porque hasta yo misma me emocione al escribirlo n.n_

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado reviews y han leído este loco fic, pero en especial quiero mandarle un gran saludo y agradecimiento a Darkyami Motou, Ximena Shadow, Sayori Sakura, ali kasejin, a __caariiciiaazs__ y a Raven Bakura. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_

_P.D. a lo mejor tardo un poco en actualizar, ya que ya voy a entrar a la escuela; y por cierto, si quieren ver como viste Yami ya siendo detective la imagen se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfictión, sayonara XD._

_ATT. Divine Atem Hathor._


	7. La caida del plan

_Juego criminal_ VII… La caída del plan.

Pasaron los días, para entonces era un dia del 24 de abril del 2014. Ese mismo dia en la guarida central de la mafia japonesa, Ernesto Mikuru se encontraba ideando un plan para secuestrar al hijo de la familia Takahashi en compañía de sus más fieles subordinados, ya que estos se encontraban en la oficina de su jefe.

Ernesto: buenos días –dijo con firmeza al saludar.

Subordinados: muy buenos días señor –correspondieron el saludo con gran respeto.

Ernesto: muy bien, creo que ya saben el motivo por el que los he reunido el dia de hoy –dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

Ayumi: me imagino que es para secuestrar al chico Takahashi –respondió con un poco de molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Ernesto: exactamente Ayumi, y para comenzar quiero presentarles al "detective Tomoya Hiroshi", quien es uno de los pocos miembros que se encuentran infiltrados en la estación policiaca de Tokio Akina.

Hiroshi: buen dia compañeros, para comenzar, la policía de Tokio está llevando las investigaciones sobre el caso de la familia Gotto, y por ende le asignaron el caso al detective con más prestigio en Japón.

Ernesto: y se puede saber "quién es ese detective" –pregunto con un tono burlarte.

Hiroshi: por supuesto, su nombre es Takahashi Ushiromiya Gibrain, y como usted sabrá, ese muchacho es el hijo de la familia Takahashi.

Ernesto: vaya, sí que es una información de excelente exquisitez –dijo mientras frotaba su barbilla con sus dedos.

Hiroshi: sin embargo, el detective Takahashi ya ha descubierto que él será nuestra próxima víctima, y ha decidido fingir que es un muchacho indefenso a causa de su extremada discreción con su profesión.

Ernesto: con que el detective ha planeado su propio secuestro, entonces recibirá una pequeña y cruel sorpresa –respondió maléficamente.

Hiroshi: tiene una mente perversa como siempre mi señor, aunque déjeme darle una pequeña advertencia; en este juego creado por el detective , él solicito que en su cuerpo se le incrustaran dos nano chips, para que una vez infiltrado en nuestra guarida, él y la policía pudieran capturarnos con más facilidad –advirtió con demasiada firmeza ante Ernesto Mikuru.

Ernesto: Gracias por la información Hiroshi, pero creo que esta vez el plan del joven Takahashi fallara; pero por favor detective, cuéntenos más sobre el juego de nuestro próximo invitado –dijo seriamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

Hiroshi: bueno, también logre escuchar que el localizador se le fue incrustado en su antebrazo derecho, así que para cuando lo secuestren asegúrense de quitarle aquel artefacto, ya que con ello podrían capturarnos sin que el detective de una señal previa.

Ernesto: no te preocupes por ello Hiroshi, porque gracias a toda la información que nos has brindado, mañana mismo comenzaremos con nuestro plan jajajaja –respondió afirmativamente.

Hiroshi: de acuerdo mi señor, y ahora con su permiso –se despidió educadamente ante su jefe.

Después de aquellas despedida, Ernesto Mikuru en compañía de sus subordinados se quedaron planificando a la perfección el plan de captura en contra de Gibrain Takahashi. Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces Mikuru ya había terminado de darles todas las indicaciones a sus subordinados, y una vez que estos se retiraron de la oficina de su líder, el hijo de Mikuru se hizo presente en la oficina de su padre.

¿?: Buenos días padre –saludo educadamente.

Ernesto: buen dia hijo mío, ¿Cómo te fue con lo te asigne? –pregunto seriamente.

¿?: Bien, pero dime, ¿Por qué estaban aquí algunos de tus subordinados? –pregunto con extrañeza, ya que él no sabía del temible plan de su padre.

Ernesto: estaban aquí porque les he asignado una nueva misión, así que no te sorprendas si tenemos a un nuevo invitado por acá.

¿?: Muy bien, ¿pero de quien se trata esta vez? Supongo que ha de ser el hijo de la segunda familia más rica de Japón o me equivoco.

Ernesto: no te equivocas hijo mío, de hecho nuestro próximo invitado se trata del detective Takahashi Ushiromiya Gibrain; pero de acuerdo con la información que nos ha dado Hiroshi, el detective planeaba dejarse secuestrar para capturarnos de una vez por todas.

¿?: Pero me imagino que ahora que ya sabes sobre el plan del detective, ya has tomado todas las precauciones necesarias verdad.

Ernesto: por supuesto hijo mío.

¿?: Y supongo que también planeas hacerle lo mismo que le hiciste al hijo de los Gotto, o me equivoco.

Ernesto: estas en lo correcto, pero no solo pienso torturarlo de esa manera, ya que él merece el peor de todos los sufrimientos por meterse en lo que no le importa, además él decidió crear un juego de policías y ladrones, así que yo solo seguiré su juego complacidamente wahahaha –respondió maléficamente mientras miraba los ojos de su hijo.

¿?: De acuerdo padre, entonces me retiro para que continúes disfrutando tu próximo juego –dijo con gran respeto mientras se retiraba de la oficina de Mikuru.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Takahashi, Gibrain se encontraba dialogando en privado con su padre en el despacho de la mansión de su familia.

Gibrain: padre, ya que tú me estas apoyando en mi plan, quiero advertirte de algo muy importante –dijo seriamente.

Edward: ¿de qué se trata Gibrain? –pregunto confundido.

Gibrain: tan pronto la mafia japonesa me secuestre, ellos te pedirán una recompensa por mi libertad, tú solo sígueles el juego y no te preocupes porque estaré a salvo, de acuerdo.

Edward: lo que me estás diciendo me pone demasiado nervioso, pero está bien hijo mío, hare lo que me estas pidiendo –respondió resignadamente.

Gibrain: gracias padre, y te aseguro que todo estará bien –respondió mientras tomaba a su padre de los hombros para darle seguridad.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces eran exactamente las 9:30 de la noche. Para esa hora Gibrain se encontraba profundamente dormido. Sin embargo éste joven se encontraba demasiado inquieto, ya que en aquel sueño se encontraba su difunta abuela en un bello dia soleado.

Cristal: mi pequeño Yami, no sabes cómo me duele haberlos abandonado cuando más me necesitaban –dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su nieto.

Yami: esto es imposible, se supone que tú moriste cuando Yugi y yo teníamos cinco años –dijo sorpresivamente.

Cristal: lo sé, pero solo quería advertirte sobre tu juego en contra de Mikuru, porque lo que estas apunto hacer es peligroso, y en tu intento podrías morir en manos de nuestro enemigo.

Yami: no moriré, al contrario, me vengare de ese bastardo que asesino a mis padres y secuestro a Yugi –respondió molestamente.

Cristal: ¡escúchame por primera vez en tu vida! Lo que estás haciendo no es correcto, por mi culpa nuestra familia quedo en manos de la muerte, ahora tú no te entregues a ella tan fácilmente –dijo molestamente.

Yami: no me entregare a la muerte tan fácilmente abuela, además esto lo hago para vengarme de Mikuru y para proteger a los ciudadanos de Japón.

Cristal: Yami, se que tu decidiste convertirte en detective principalmente para capturar a Ernesto Mikuru, además de que aun tienes la esperanza de encontrar con vida a Yugi, pero por tus esperanzas, puede que mueras –dijo nostálgicamente.

Yami: como te dije desde un principio abuela, no voy a morir y mucho menos en manos de Mikuru, así que no te preocupes porque luchare por proteger mi vida –respondió seriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Cristal: ¡eres igual de terco que tu padre! Pero ya que insistes te deseo toda la suerte del mundo –dijo resignadamente mientras abrazaba a su nieto.

Yami: (correspondiendo el abrazo) ¡gracias abuelita! Y te juro que volveré con los Takahashi sano y salvo en compañía de Yugi.

Cristal: de acuerdo mi pequeño Yami, y por favor cuídate mucho.

Yami: por supuesto abuelita, y por favor, cuando veas a mis padres diles que los extraño mucho y que jamás se olviden de mí y de Yugi.

Cristal: se los diré mi niño, y en verdad no permitas que la muerte te arrebate la vida antes de tiempo.

Yami: de acuerdo abuelita, es una promesa –dijo mientras se retiraba de aquel soleado lugar, mientras realizaba una cruz en su pecho en simbolización de un juramento.

Después de aquel acto por parte de Yami, éste abandono aquel místico y soleado lugar creado por su sueño, para después de ello despertar en una mañana del 25 de abril del 2014. Para entonces eran exactamente las 7:30 de una mañana nublada, ya que el cielo en verdad no mostraba ni el más mínimo rayo de sol aquel dia. Sin embargo Gibrain despertó esa mañana un poco nervioso, pero por el momento el no estaba en condiciones de tener miedo; así que acudió al baño para darse una ducha, y una vez que concluyo comenzó a vestirse y a peinarse el cabello como era costumbre. Al terminar, esté joven bestia una camisa roja junto con una corbata negra, en compañía de unos jeans blancos y un saco del mismo color que sus pantalones.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya eran las 9:00 de la mañana. Exactamente para esa hora Gibrain abandonaba su hogar como era costumbre. Pero en un momento imprevisto, una persona desconocida para él lo tomo por la espalda, y le cubrió nariz y boca con un trapo blanco, que al parecer contenía cloroformo. El tiempo transcurría rápidamente y Gibrain intentaba liberarse, pero el efecto del cloroformo fue más rápido que él, ya que en segundos éste quedo profundamente dormido.

¿?: Perfecto, ya tenemos al detective, ahora vámonos –le dijo a uno de sus compañeros mientras sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Gibrain.

Después de aquella orden por parte de uno de los mafiosos, metieron a Gibrain en el automóvil, y una vez que ya se encontraban adentro, uno de los integrantes de la mafia dio marcha al automóvil rápidamente. Mientras tanto en el automóvil, los captores del joven Takahashi comenzaron a revisar el antebrazo de éste, para deshacerse de inmediato del localizador que tenía incrustado en sus entrañas.

¿?: Tenemos que actuar rápidamente, así que dame unas navaja rápido –ordeno a uno de sus colegas.

Después de aquella orden, uno de sus compañeros le dio una navaja en su mano, y en segundo comenzó a realizar una incisión en el antebrazo derecho de Gibrain, para después de ello extraerle el localizador de una manera brusca y dolorosa. Sin embargo como Gibrain se encontraba inconsciente no sintió dolor alguno.

¿?: (Sosteniendo el localizador en sus dedos) muy bien detective, a partir de ahora usted ha quedado en nuestras manos –dijo mientras rompía con sus dedos el micro localizador.

En ese momento en la estación de policías de Tokio, el señor Ryuusaki quien era el capitán de policías, se encontraba observando la localización exacta del detective Takahashi, hasta que en un momento imprevisto el rastro desapareció del mapa.

Capitán: ¡quiero que me comuniquen inmediatamente con la familia del detective Takahashi! –ordeno alterado mientras observaba preocupadamente el mapa localizador de Gibrain.

Pasaron algunos segundos, para entonces el capitán de policías se comunico por vía telefónica con el doctor Takahashi.

Capitán: (hablando por teléfono) buen dia señor Takahashi, quisiera saber si su hijo se encuentra en casa –dijo alterado por la situación.

Edward: disculpe capitán, pero mi hijo tiene rato que salió hacia su trabajo –respondió tranquilamente.

Capitán: muchas gracias por la información doctor Takahashi, hasta luego –se despidió educadamente mientras finalizaba con la llamada.

Después de aquella llamada, el capitán de policías comenzó a preocuparse por su compañero, ya que su rastro había desaparecido del mapa y aun no se presentaba en su oficina.

Capitán: detective Tomoya, tráigame inmediatamente los auriculares que nos conectan con el detective Takahashi –ordeno.

Hiroshi: de acuerdo capitán –pensando- aunque lo único que lograra saber con ello, es que su preciado detective está en nuestras manos.

Pasaron algunos segundos, para entonces el capitán ya tenía puestos los audífonos para lograr percibir a algún sonido proveniente del micro comunicador que aun llevaba Gibrain en su muñeca derecha.

Capitán: (pensando) algo me dice que nuestro plan ha fallado, y solo espero que aquellos maleantes no le hayan quitado el comunicador de su muñeca.

Después de aquel pensamiento por parte del capitán, éste comenzó a percibir una voz que provenía de uno de los secuestradores de Gibrain.

¿?: Escúchenos bien, nos hemos encargado de quitarle el localizador a su afamado detective, y sabemos que en alguna parte de su cuerpo aun tiene incrustado un micrófono, pero para su buena fortuna no sabemos la localización de ese artefacto, así que considérense con suerte, y por cierto, estén al tanto de nuestra llamada, hasta luego patética policía de Tokio –dijo fuertemente para que el micro comunicador lograra percibir su voz, mientras que Gibrain continuaba inconsciente en aquel automóvil.

Pasaron algunos segundos después de que el capitán escucho las palabras por parte de aquel mafioso. Sin embargo el capitán se encontraba demasiado preocupado, ya que la vida de su mejor detective estaba en juego.

Mientras tanto en el automóvil en donde se transportaban aquellos maleantes, todo marchaba a la perfección, ya que en ese preciso momento los secuestradores de Gibrain se encontraban atándolo de manos y piernas con una soga, mientras que otros se encontraban cubriéndole los ojos y le amordazaban la boca con telas oscuras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__The mission – Thirty seconds to mars. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=BRdS6DWbEeY_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero que este séptimo capítulo allá sido de su agrado, porque yo casi colapso con este capítulo X.X_

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leído este loco fic, pero en especial quiero mandarle un gran saludo y agradecimiento a Darkyami Motou, Ximena Shadow, Sayori Sakura, ali kasejin, a Miley Atem y a Raven Bakura. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_

_P.D. si tardo un poquito en actualizar es porque me dejaron tarea, pero si no me dejan para la próxima semana tendrán el siguiente capítulo, y por cierto, quiero agradecerle a todos mi hermanos del Team Spatial Star por seguirme en mis locas historias, sayonara XDDD._

_ATT. Divine Atem Hathor. _


	8. El comienzo de un nuevo juego

_Juego criminal_ VIII… El comienzo de un nuevo juego.

Después de varias horas los secuestradores del detective Takahashi se hicieron presentes en su guardia, en compañía de un joven que por el momento se encontraba inconsciente y completamente atado. Una vez en dicho lugar, aquellos mafiosos sentaron a Gibrain en una silla y nuevamente le ataron las muñecas, pero esta vez por la parte trasera del respaldo del mismo asiento.

¿?: Será mejor que ruegue por su vida detective, porque esta vez no habrá nadie que lo ayude a salir con vida –dijo en un tono cruel y hostil mientras terminaba de sujetar a Gibrain a la silla de madera.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de aquel hombre, uno de los integrantes de la mafia abandono aquel lugar para darle informes a Ernesto Mikuru, quien se encontraba en su oficina archivando algunos documentos.

¿?: Buenos días mi señor –saludo educadamente al entrar a la oficina de su líder.

Ernesto: buenos días Isaac, y dime ¿a qué se debe tu agradable presencia? –pregunto seriamente mientras continuaba revisando algunos documentos.

Isaac: para comenzar, quiero disculpe por la interrupción.

Ernesto: no te preocupes por ello Isaac, pero solo espero que tu visita se deba para darme excelentes noticias –respondió mientras dejaba de revisar su documentación.

Isaac: y así es señor, para comenzar nuestro invitado el detective Takahashi ya se encuentra en la bóveda, y como usted lo ordeno, le hemos extraído el localizador que poseía en su antebrazo derecho.

Ernesto: ¡excelentes como siempre! Así que creo que ya es tiempo de que conozca al famoso Takahashi Ushiromiya Gibrain –respondió complacidamente mientras abandonaba su oficina.

Pasaron algunos segundos después de aquella respuesta por parte de Mikuru. Para entonces, éste en compañía de Isaac entró a una habitación oscura, en donde clara mente se distinguía una persona atada en una silla en el centro de la habitación.

Ernesto: vaya, vaya, con que este joven es el famoso hijo de los doctores Takahashi –dijo en un tono de burla mientras se acercaba a aquel joven que aun se encontraba inconsciente.

Una vez que Mikuru se acerco a observar detenidamente a aquel joven, su expresión cambio repentinamente, debido a que no esperaba encontrar con vida al que alguna vez fue su recompensa por la ex fortuna de lo Motou.

Ernesto: ¿Cómo es posible que Yami Motou continúe con vida? –pensó sorpresivamente mientras continuaba observando al supuesto hijo de los Takahashi.

Mientras tanto, Gibrain comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia rápidamente, pero al momento en el que intento realizar un pequeño movimiento, logro percibir que su visión estaba siendo obstruida por un vendaje, mientras que sus manos y pies estaban siendo sujetados por sogas, sin olvidar que en su boca poseía una mordaza que le impedía gritar y decir palabra alguna.

Gibrain: (pensando) supongo que por la condición en la que me encuentro ya debo estar en la guarida de Ernesto Mikuru, pero no logro comprender porque desde que recobre la conciencia tengo un increíble dolor en mi antebrazo derecho.

Después de aquel pensamiento por parte de Gibrain, Mikuru decidió dirigirle unas palabras a su invitado.

Ernesto: me alegra que ya allá despertado detective, o mejor debería decir Yami Motou –dijo seriamente mientras le quitaba por un momento la mordaza a Gibrain.

Gibrain al momento de escuchar las palabras provenientes de la boca de Mikuru, éste comenzó a dirigirle una respuesta apropiada a su principal enemigo, ya que momentáneamente había sido retirada la mordaza de su boca.

Gibrain: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi maldito asesino? –pregunto furiosamente.

Ernesto: lo que quiero es verte sufrir en tu propio jugo Gibrain –respondió seriamente mientras tocaba ligeramente la barbilla de Yami.

Gibrain: ¡suéltame Mikuru! –exigió mientras intentaba alejarse de la mano de su enemigo.

Ernesto: jamás te liberare Yami, y es más ¿por qué no concluimos tu juego? Bueno, si es que acaso ya no puedes continuarlo jajaja –respondió sínicamente.

Gibrain: ¡¿a qué te refieres con concluir mi juego?

Ernesto: para comenzar, el que tú estuvieras en este lugar en la condición en la que te encuentras, es porque así estaba planeado por ti. Pero sin embargo, tu plan de captura hacia nosotros te ha fallado, debido a que nosotros descubrimos tu plan y realizamos nuestra jugada sin que tú y tu equipo de policías se enteraran de nuestros movimientos, así que si de pura causalidad sientes dolor en tu antebrazo derecho, es porque extrajimos tu gran equipo de espionaje.

Gibrain: ¡maldito, todo lo que me estás diciendo es más que otra de tus mentiras!

Ernesto: ¡no es mentira muchacho impertinente! Y puedo probártelo –respondió molestamente.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Ernesto Mikuru, éste se acerco lentamente a Gibrain, para después de ello comenzar a tocar agresivamente la herida que existía en el antebrazo derecho de Yami.

Gibrain: ¡aaaaaah! –grito al sentir el insoportable dolor ocasionado por la presión ejercida en la herida.

Ernesto: (soltando la herida) bien, creo que con esto has comprobado que yo jamás miento.

Gibrain: ¡¿Qué jamás mientes? En eso te equivocas, si tuvieras palabra hubieras devuelto con vida a los jóvenes que secuestraste hace unos meses –dijo molestamente.

Ernesto: yo cumplí con mi palabra detective, yo les dije a las familias de esos jóvenes que a cambio de la libertad de sus hijos quería todas sus riquezas…

Gibrain: ¡y te las dieron, y sin en cambio tu les devolviste a sus hijos sin vida! –interrumpió con un poco de furia.

Ernesto: tú mismo lo has dicho Gibrain, yo se los devolví sin vida porque yo jamás especifique que se los devolvería vivos jajaja.

Gibrain: ¡Maldito!

Ernesto: tal vez si lo sea Yami, pero respóndeme algo muy sencillo, ¿tú en verdad decidiste convertirte en detective con la esperanza de encontrar a tu hermano con vida?

Gibrain: si, ¡así que exijo que me devuelvas a Yugi!

Ernesto: ¡Yugi! Jajaja, no creo poder devolvértelo, porque desde hace aproximadamente dieciocho años tu hermano está sepultado junto con tus padres –respondió maléficamente.

Gibrain: ¡es mentira! ¡Mi hermano no puede estar muerto! –dijo en un tono sorpresivo y nostálgico.

Ernesto: como te dije desde el principio, yo no miento, y es más para probártelo te diré como murió. Tu hermano se encontraba en una fría plancha de metal conectado a varios aparatos en donde solo gritaba tu nombre, pero sus suplicas y gritos jamás fueron escuchados, porque en minutos tu hermano quedo profundamente dormido, para que después de ello mis especialistas comenzaran a extraerle cada uno de sus órganos vitales…

Gibrain: ¡Ya basta!

Ernesto: como quieras Yami, y en verdad que no lamento haberte roto las alas, porque tú solo eres el mejor detective de Japón debido a que tenias una pequeña motivación.

Gibrain: yo soy y siempre seré el mejor detective de Japón, y con o sin mi hermano mi trabajo es capturarte maldito –respondió furiosamente.

Ernesto: vaya, con que aun tienes agallas para amenazarme, bueno entonces te contare el porqué asesine a tu familia.

Gibrain: no necesito tus explicaciones.

Ernesto: pues te las daré de todos modos. Para empezar, tu queridísima abuela fue capaz de cambiar a su primogénito a cambio de la fortuna de los Motou, pero cuando tú y Yugi nacieron ella se rehusó en entregarte, y por esa razón cada año cambiaban de residencia y de cuidad, hasta que a tu abuela le llego la hora de su muerte y ya no pudo proteger a su adorada familia.

Gibrain: pues si todo lo que quieras era tenerme en tus manos ¿por qué mataste a mi familia y te llevaste a Yugi?

Ernesto: porque tus padres prefirieron dar su vida por la tuya y la de tu hermano menor, pero cuando tú ya te encontrabas en nuestro poder, tu hermano prefirió tu seguridad que la suya, y por cierto, se suponía que mis órdenes habían sido que mataran a todos los Motou esa noche, a excepción de uno de los gemelos.

Gibrain: ¡eso a mí no me interesa!

Ernesto: como quieras Yami, pero solo te advierto una cosa, tu juego de policías y ladrones termino desde el momento en el que mis trabajadores te extrajeron el localizador, así que ni te molestes en intentar escapar porque no lo logaras –dijo mientras le colocaba nuevamente la mordaza en la boca a Gibrain.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Mikuru, éste golpeo fuertemente a Gibrain en el estomago, provocando con ello que Gibrain solo realizara un pequeño quejido de dolor ya que la mordaza le impedía gritar.

Ernesto: hasta pronto Gibrain, y por cierto, prepárate para tu infierno terrenal porque a partir de ahora se inicio mi juego criminal jajajaja.

Pasaron los minutos para entonces Gibrain se encontraba completamente solo en aquella habitación, lo que provoco que este pensara seriamente en las palabras de Mikuru.

Gibrain: mi hermano esta muerto por mi culpa, y sin embargo quiero ser fuerte ante esta situación, pero es algo imposible de realizar –pensó nostálgicamente mientras que de sus ojos escapaban varias lágrimas de furia y tristeza.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Ernesto Mikuru, éste se encontraba extremadamente furioso a causa de la sola presencia del primogénito de la familia Motou.

Ernesto: ¡Isaac! –lo llamo furiosamente mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Isaac: ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece mi señor? –pregunto educadamente.

Ernesto: quiero que traigan a Ayumi ante mí inmediatamente –ordeno molestamente.

Isaac: como lo ordene mi señor –respondió cortésmente mientras abandonaba la oficina de Mikuru.

Después de aquella orden por parte de Mikuru, Isaac y otros miembros de la mafia fueron inmediatamente por su compañera de trabajo. Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces Isaac en compañía de otro de sus colegas llevaron inmediatamente a Ayumi a la oficina de su líder.

Ernesto: bienvenida Ayumi, toma asiento por favor.

Ayumi: sí señor, y se puede saber para que me ha mandado a llamar –pregunto educadamente mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Mikuru.

Ernesto: por supuesto, ¿quiero saber porque sigue con vida Yami Motou? –pregunto furiosamente.

Ayumi: cuando yo abandone aquella mansión lo deje bien muerto, así que no sé quien le allá dicho tal mentira.

Ernesto: acaso me estás viendo la cara de idiota o que, Yami Motou está con vida y por situaciones del destino, resulta que Yami Motou es el mismísimo Gibrain Takahashi Ushiromiya –dijo furiosamente mientras se levantaba seriamente de su escritorio.

Ayumi: ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser mi señor, debe haber una equivocación –respondió nerviosamente ya que ella estaba consciente de que lo dejo vivir hace dieciocho años.

Ernesto: no hay ninguna equivocación Ayumi nos traicionaste, y lo peor de todo esto es que ahora debo ocultar a mi victima de Kaín.

Ayumi: discúlpeme señor, pero era un niño indefenso que no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Ernesto: ¡no me interesa si era un niño indefenso! ¡Yo te ordene asesinarlo y no lo hiciste!

Ayumi: (suplicando de rodillas) por favor señor, le juro que jamás lo he desobedecido.

Ernesto: lo lamento Ayumi, pero tú sabes cuál es el castigo para los que traicionan mi confianza –dijo mientras apuntaba Ayumi con una pistola.

Ayumi: ¡por favor señor, discúlpeme! –suplico mientras se levantaba del suelo para tratar de escapar de aquel lugar.

Ernesto: ¡hasta luego Ayumi!

Después de aquellas palabras, Mikuru le disparo a la que alguna vez había sido su más fiel trabajadora, dejándola con ello muerta y desangrada. Pasaron algunos segundos, para entonces Mikuru ordeno que retiraran el cadáver de su oficina y prevalecieran con él sus subordinados.

Ernesto: ¡que les quede bien claro a todos! ¡A aquel que vuelva a traicionar mi confianza, terminara de la misma manera que Ayumi! –advirtió a sus subordinados en un tono de molestia.

Subordinados: de acuerdo señor –respondieron en coro.

Ernesto: muy bien, ahora para continuar quiero que inmediatamente le cubran completamente el rostro y la cabeza con un saco oscuro a nuestro invitado, y por cierto, si Kaín llega a preguntar sobre nuestro invitado solo respóndanle que ya está aquí, pero por ningún motivo quiero que Kaín conozca el rostro del muchacho, de acuerdo.

Subordinados: de acuerdo.

Ernesto: muy bien, y por último, no quiero que el detective reciba agua y comida por tres días, quiero probar que tan fuerte es su fuerza de voluntad, así que ahora vayan a hacer lo que les he ordenado.

Después de aquella conversación, los subordinados de Mikuru abandonaron su oficina para realizar lo ordenado por su líder. Sin embargo en ese momento Kaín quien era el hijo de Ernesto Mikuru entro a la oficina de su padre.

Kaín: buenas tardes padre, supongo que por tu actitud y la de tus subordinados, el detective Takahashi ya se ha de encontrar en la guardia cierto.

Ernesto: así es Kaín, el detective Takahashi ya se encuentra en la guarida indefenso como nuestras anteriores victimas.

Kaín: que bien padre –dijo seriamente.

Ernesto: mañana el detective va aprender una pequeña lección a base de golpes, y quiero que tú nos ayudes hijo mío.

Kaín: como tú lo ordenes padre.

Ernesto: perfecto, solo una cosa más, el detective Takahashi todo el tiempo debe de estar cubierto de la cabeza y el rostro por un saco oscuro, así que jamás quiero que se lo quites, porque si me llego a enterar que me desobedeciste no me tentare el corazón y terminare con tu vida.

Kaín: no te desobedeceré padre, pero solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

Ernesto: pues habla de una vez Kaín.

Kaín: si en determinados días yo quisiera ir a golpear a nuestro invitado, podría ir sin que nadie me vigilara todo el tiempo para que lo haga bien.

Ernesto: vaya, veo que ya estas aprendiendo a disfrutar el dolor de los demás, así que por supuesto hijo mío, cuando quieras hacer sufrir a nuestro invitado tienes mi autorización, pero con la condición de que por ningún motivo le quites el saco que cubre su rostro y cabeza.

Kaín: de acuerdo padre, y gracias por comprender que a partir de ahora yo quiero comenzar a disfrutar del dolor ajeno.

Ernesto: de nada hijo mío, y me alegra que ya empieces actuar como el heredero de la mafia japonesa.

Kaín: muchas gracias padre, ahora con tu permiso –se despidió de su padre educadamente.

Después de que Kaín abandono la oficina de su padre, Ernesto tomo la bocina de su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número telefónico de la mansión Takahashi. Una vez que el número fue marcado, la llamada de Mikuru fue respondida por Edward Takahashi.

Edward: casa de la familia Takahashi –respondió educadamente.

Ernesto: buenos días doctor Takahashi, solo quiero infórmale que tenemos en nuestras manos a su hijo, y tal vez no esté en nuestros planes devolvérselos –dijo sínicamente.

Edward: ¡¿Cómo que tienen a nuestro hijo? –pregunto alteradamente.

Ernesto: como escucho doctor, además déjeme decirle que el plan de captura de su hijo, fue descubierto por nosotros antes de que lo secuestráramos, así que no creo que la policía pueda hacer mucho por ustedes.

Edward: ¡malditos! ¿Qué es lo que quieren para que me devuelvan con vida a mi hijo?

Ernesto: nada señor Takahashi, como le dije desde un principio no pienso devolvérselos, pero si llego a cambiar de parecer se los devolveré muerto, y por cierto, si quieren pueden avisarle a la policía de Tokio que les he llamado, así que hasta nunca doctor Takahashi –dijo al finalizar la llamada.

Edward: ¡espere por favor! –dijo preocupadamente sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Después de aquellas palabras, Edward finalizo la llamada telefónica. Para que después de ello Kaisa se acercara a él preocupadamente.

Kaisa: ¿Qué es lo que sucede Edward? La llamada que acabas de recibir te ha dejado muy alterado.

Edward: secuestraron a nuestro hijo y esta vez, en verdad está en riesgo de muerte –respondió mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de su sala.

Kaisa: ¡No! Mi hijo no –dijo preocupadamente mientras que de sus ojos caían incesantes lágrimas de tristeza.

Edward: (abrazando a Kaisa) tranquila amada mía, estoy seguro que la policía tratara de hacer algo para recuperara sano y salvo a nuestro Gibrain –respondió nostálgicamente mientras que de sus ojos también escapaban algunas lagrimas de tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__Savior – Thirty seconds to mars. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=NbtdE8fho70_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero que este Octavo capítulo allá sido de su agrado n.n_

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me están siguiendo en este loco fic, pero en especial quiero mandarle un gran saludo y agradecimiento a Darkyami Motou, Yubel-Judai, Ximena Shadow, ali kasejin y a Raven Bakura. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_

_P.D. si tardo un poquito en actualizar es porque tengo que empezar a realizar mi proyecto de investigación, pero quiero que tengan por seguro que actualizare tan pronto lo termine, así que por favor estén al pendiente, sayonara XDDD._

_ATT. Divine Atem Hathor._


	9. Prisionero de la mafia

_Juego criminal_ IX… Prisionero de la mafia.

Después de la única y la última llamada por parte de Ernesto Mikuru hacia la familia Takahashi, dio orden de mantener cautivo a su prisionero ya que en verdad quería ocultar lo más posible al detective de los ojos de su hijo.

Ernesto: escúchenme bien ineptos, por ningún motivo quiero que mi hijo le vea el rostro a detective Takahashi. Sin embargo mi hijo tiene permitido divertirse con el todo el tiempo que el desee, de acuerdo.

Subordinados: De acuerdo señor –respondieron respetuosamente en coro.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces Mikuru se encontraba preparando a la perfección su estrategia de tortura hacia el detective. Sin embargo esa misma noche se encargaría de darle la última advertencia a su prisionero antes de que Kaín y sus subordinados comenzaran con su tortura al día siguiente.

Ernesto: Buenas noches detective, espero que esta noche la pase lo mas tranquilo que se pueda, porque desde mañana su sufrimiento comenzara –dijo al acercarse lentamente a Gibrain quien se encontraba completamente atado y cubierto del rostro.

Gibrain al escuchar las palabras de su opresor intento zafarse de sus ataduras, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano debido a que las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la silla se lo impedían.

Ernesto: vaya, pobre de ti Yami, primero pierdes a tu familia, y después terminas en mis manos para que yo mismo acabe con tu sufrimiento –le dijo mientras le retiraba la mordaza de la boca a su victima.

Yami al sentir la mordaza fuera de su boca comenzó a responder a todo lo que Mikuru le decía en ese preciso momento.

Gibrain: ¡abras acabado con mi familia, pero jamás permitiré que tu acabes conmigo!

Ernesto: enserio lo piensas mocoso, que te parece si te doy una pequeña muestra de lo que soy capaz –respondió molestamente.

Gibrain: no te tengo miedo Mikuru, sin embargo al parecer tú si me temes.

Ernesto al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Yami se enfureció en extremo, que éste le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago a su victima.

Ernesto: (golpeando a Gibrain) ¡escúchame bien Yami Motou, yo jamás le he tenido miedo a la policía y mucho menos a ti! Pero respóndeme una cosa, ¿acaso no sufriste cuando raptamos a tu hermanito menor?

Yami al escuchar esa pregunta se quedo sin habla y agacho su mirada, porque exactamente en ese momento Gibrain recordó el sueño y la visión que llego a tener en su infancia, además de que el golpe que recibió lo dejo completamente sin aire.

Ernesto: vaya, tu silesio da mucho que interpretar, sabes Yami, a mi siempre me ha fascinado ver sufrir a mi victima y tu no serás la excepción, así que vete preparando porque a partir de mañana sufrirás como no te imaginas –dijo al momento de colocarle nuevamente la mordaza y el saco oscuro a Gibrain.

Después de aquel acto por parte del mafioso, éste se retiro del lugar en donde tenia cautivo al detective Takahashi, para después de ello pasar a darles estrictas órdenes a sus subordinados en su oficina.

Ernesto: buenas noches mis subordinados, los he mandado a llamar para informarles que por ningún motivo quiero que le den alimentos y bebidas al detective, de acuerdo.

Subordinados: como usted lo ordene señor –respondieron en coro de manera atenta y respetuosa.

Sin embargo Kaín, quien era el hijo de Mikuru no comprendía las razones tan injustas de esa orden, así que comenzó a realizarle diversas preguntas a su padre.

Kaín: ¿Por qué no podemos darle alimentos y bebidas a nuestra victima? –pregunto valerosamente.

Ernesto: hijo mío, ese detective intento jugarnos de una manera muy sucia y por ello debe pagar con su vida.

Kaín: ¡aun así padre, el detective es una persona al igual que todos nosotros, y si es verdad que le daremos muerte por lo menos que disfrute sus últimos días de vida! –respondió molestamente.

Ernesto. ¡Te a través a contradecirme Kaín! –exclamo furiosamente sin dejar de mirar la mirada de furia de su hijo.

Kaín: ¡si padre! Te dije que me iba a rendir ante ti y comenzaría a actuar como un verdadero mafioso, pero sin embargo jamás mencione que dejaría sin alimento a un ser vivo –respondió firmemente sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su padre.

Ernesto: ¡entonces piensas desobedecer a mis órdenes!

Kaín: no padre, desgraciadamente se que si te desobedezco no te va a importar que sea tu hijo y acabaras conmigo como lo hiciste con Ayumi.

Ernesto: vaya hijo mío, veo que al fin vas comprendiendo las reglas del juego en la que siempre has vivido, te felicito.

Kaín: no tiene de que felicitarme señor, así que ahora con su permiso –respondió educadamente mientras se retiraba de la oficina de Ernesto Mikuru.

Después de aquel acto Kaín se dirigió a su habitación con demasiada molestia, ya que en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba una sola persona.

Kaín: no pienso permitir que torture sin alimento al detective Takahashi, pero tampoco puedo desobedecer al que se hace llamar mi padre, así que tengo que planear algo muy ingenioso para que mi padre no descubra que desobedeceré esa orden –pensó mientras se dirigía a su alcoba.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces Kaín ya se encontraba en su habitación. Y una vez en dicho lugar comenzó a planear tranquilamente su estrategia.

Kaín: haber, mañana por la mañana yo y los subordinados de mi padre le daremos una paliza al detective, y después de ellos todos volveremos a nuestros supuestos labores, si estoy en lo correcto a las 5:30 de la tarde no habrá nadie que vigile la bóveda en donde se encuentra el detective, así que en ese tiempo podre aprovechar para darle de comer sin que sea visto y mi padre sospeche de mi; sin embargo solo espero que el destino este mi parte –pensó mientras observaba detenidamente el techo de su habitación.

Pasaron las horas rápidamente, que para ser exacto eran las 8:00 de la mañana. Aquella mañana el panorama comenzaría a ser catastrófico para Gibrain, ya que para esa hora todos los subordinados ya se encontraban en la bóveda en donde ocultaban a Gibrain del mundo.

Ernesto: (a lado de su prisionero) mis subordinados, éste joven es el prisionero de la mafia japonesa gracias a que nos facilito su fácil captura, sin embargo al caer incorrectamente en nuestras manos conocerá en carne propia al llamado infierno terrenal –dijo alegremente al dirigirse a su hijo y a sus subordinados.

Kaín al mirar la mirada tan penetrante de su padre no pudo negarse a la tortura que comenzarían a realizar con el detective Takahashi, quien se encontraba completamente cubierto del rostro con un saco oscuro, mientras que sus manos y pies estaban siendo sujetados por sogas.

Ernesto: pueden continuar con la tortura para nuestro invitado de honor, pero recuerden nadie puede retirarle el saco que cubre su rostro –ordeno frívolamente.

Después de aquella orden por parte de Mikuru, sus subordinados comenzaron a tortúralo de una manera cruel y despiadada, ya que uno de ello comenzó por derramarle un balde de agua fría para que estuviera completamente consiente de lo que en segundos estaba a punto de sufrir.

Mafioso1: Buenos días detective, es hora de despertar –dijo sínicamente mientras le derramaba el balde de agua fría a Gibrain.

Gibrain al sentir correr el agua fría por su cuerpo comenzó a respirar agitadamente, ya que verdaderamente el agua estaba helada.

Mafioso 2: nos alegra que ya allá despertado detective porque le hemos traído una pequeña sorpresita –dijo maléficamente al momento de encender una máquina de electricidad, ya que a partir de ese momento comenzaría una verdadera tortura para Gibrain.

Sin embargo, aunque la vista de Gibrain estaba siendo obstruida, él tenia la clara idea de lo que pensaban hacerle, que en ese preciso momento intento zafarse nuevamente de sus ataduras, pero sin en cambio le fue completamente imposible.

Mafioso 3: vaya, vaya nuestro invitado le tiene miedo a la máquina de electricidad y mas porque se encuentra húmedo, pero como que prefiero escuchar su grito de dolor al momento de sentir en su cuerpo la incesante corriente eléctrica, jajaja –dijo al momento de levantarle el saco oscuro a la altura de su boca para quitarle momentáneamente la mordaza.

Una vez que éste le retiro aquel trapo color oscuro de la boca volvió a colocarle correctamente el saco que cubría su rostro para comenzar a escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento y piedad de su prisionero.

Mafioso 2: bien detective, es hora de que comience a pedir misericordia.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de aquel mafioso, éste coloco la maquina con alto voltaje en el cuerpo húmedo del detective, lo que provoco que Gibrain gritara de sufrimiento a causa de la descarga que estaba recibiendo.

Gibrain: ¡aaaaaaaaah! –grito desesperadamente.

Pasaron algunos segundos después del grito de dolor por parte de Gibrain. Una vez realizada la labor por parte de este mafioso se digno a retirar aquel artefacto del cuerpo del detective, lo que provoco que el corazón y la respiración de Gibrain se aceleraran más de lo que ya se encontraba en segundos anteriores. Sin en cambio Kaín por el momento no se atrevía a lastimar a la victima de su padre, ya que para el era una completa ironía pero sin embargo tenia que obedecer a las ordenes de su padre si es que no quería morir.

Kaín: vaya, que débil se esta mostrando detective, yo creí que un oficial al mando siempre tenia que ser valiente, pero ahora me doy cuenta que son unos inepto incompetentes –dijo al darle un puñetazo en la zona del hígado a Gibrain.

Gibrain: ¡aaah! Ya basta por favor –dijo débilmente.

Kaín: no detective, así que continúen torturándolo –ordeno a los demás subordinados de Ernesto Mikuru para que no sospecharan de su gentileza.

Mafioso: como usted lo ordene –respondieron complacidamente.

Después de aquella orden por parte de Kaín Mikuru, los mafiosos comenzaron a torturar a Gibrain de las maneras más crueles que podían imaginarse, hasta que Mikuru les puso un alto a sus subordinados debido a que estaban a punto de quitarle el dedo menique al detective Takahashi.

Ernesto: ¡ya basta mis colegas! Creo que el detective ya sufrió lo suficiente por hoy, y más porque estuvo a punto de perder una pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

Mafiosos: como usted lo ordene mi señor –respondieron educadamente mientras se alejaban de Gibrain.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y durante el transcurso de ese tiempo Gibrain trato de mostrar fortaleza, aun que sinceramente para el era algo casi imposible ya que su cuerpo se encontraba frágil, débil, herido y adolorido a causa de todo el sufrimiento causado por alguno de los integrantes de la mafia; sin embargo el sabia que ya no tenia caso resistirse al sufrimiento causado por Ernesto Mikuru, porque en verdad el sentía que su vida ya no tenia sentido si ya no tenia por quien vivir.

Gibrain: si quieren acabar conmigo háganlo de una vez, porque esperar tanto tiempo si pueden matarme desde ahora –dijo susurrantemente para que su opresor lograra escucharlo.

Ernesto: hay dos sencillas razones por las que debe sufrir antes de que muera detective, y una de esas razones usted la conoce perfectamente, y la otra es porque intento jugar con nosotros para tratar de capturarnos y por ello debe sufrir antes de reunirse con sus seres queridos jajaja –respondió sínicamente.

Gibrain al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Mikuru, solo inclino su cabeza para darle a entender a su opresor que no lucharía por su vida.

Ernesto: que patético eres Gibrain Takahashi, pero sin en verdad lo que quieres es morir, te concederemos tu deseo pero después de que me hayas pagado la deuda que tenia conmigo tu querida familia, y esa deuda me la pagaras con tu sangre y tus gritos de dolor –le susurro al oído a su victima mientras que le levantaba levemente el saco oscuro que cubría completamente su rostro para amordazarlo nuevamente.

Pasaron los segundos, para entonces Gibrain ya se encontraba nuevamente atado de pies a cabeza por sogas, vendajes, mordazas y el saco que le impedían completamente la movilidad, la visión y el reconocimiento de su identidad. Después de aquel acto Mikuru y sus colegas abandonaron complacidamente aquella bóveda en donde aun continuaba cautivo el detective Takahashi; sin embargo entre todos los subordinados de Mikuru, Kaín era el único que no se sentía complacido con el dolor ajeno de las personas, él era diferente a su padre y el sabia a la perfección el porque era diferente.

Kaín: (pensando) tengo que ayudar de alguna forma al detective aunque me cueste la vida.

Después de aquel pensamiento por parte de Kaín el tiempo transcurrió favorablemente para los integrantes de la mafia, pero para Gibrain el tiempo solo le afectaba mas a causa que los golpes y la humedad de su cuerpo le habían provocado una terrible fiebre. Eran exactamente las 5:30 de la tarde, y Kaín quien ya tenía un plan en mente llevaba consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un poco de alimento para el detective Takahashi.

Kaín: (entrando a la bóveda) hola detective, no vengo a lastimarlo –dijo susurrantemente mientras colocaba lo que traía en manos en una pequeña mesa que había en aquel lugar.

Gibrain al escuchar las palabras de Kaín simplemente las ignoro ya que el creía que lo que decía aquel joven era mentira.

Kaín: detective, en verdad que no planeo hacerle daño, al contrario quiero ayudarlo –dijo al momento de acercarse lentamente a Gibrain.

Una vez que Kaín ya se encontraba frente a Gibrain, éste comenzó a notar que el joven Takahashi no se encontraba del todo bien, ya que su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente a causa de la fiebre y de la ropa húmeda que tenia puesta. En ese momento Kaín comenzó a buscar en el botiquín un medicamento para controlarle la fiebre, ya que no podía permitir que sufriera de tal magnitud.

Kaín: detective, yo estoy seguro que piensa que yo soy igual que Ernesto Mikuru y sus subordinados, pero no es así sabe, yo solo le sirvo porque el me perdono la vida hace mucho tiempo me adopto y me crio como si yo fuera su hijo –dijo mientras buscaba el medicamento.

Gibrain al escuchar aquellas palabras levanto levemente la cabeza, ya que esa información en verdad le interesaba escucharla, aunque en ciertos puntos desconfiaba de esas palabras. Después de aquel acto por parte de Gibrain, Kaín encontró la medicina indicada y se digno a levantarle el saco oscuro que cubría su rostro a la altura de su boca para quitarle la mordaza y poderle dar el medicamento.

Kaín: detective, por favor habrá la boca para darle el medicamento para controlarle la fiebre.

Gibrain: discúlpame, pero no lo hare porque lo único que quiero en estos momentos es morir, y si mi destino es abandonar de esta manera el mundo no puedo alterar mi futuro –respondió susurrantemente.

Kaín: ¡ósea que va a dejarse vencer por ese que se hace llamar mi padre! –dijo molestamente.

Gibrain: tal vez si, veras yo ya no tengo ningún motivo para vivir ya que mis esperanzas se fueron al desagüe cuando Mikuru me informo que mi hermanito menor fue asesinado brutalmente por él –respondió al momento de agachar un poco la cabeza.

Kaín al escuchar las palabras del detective recordó un pequeño suceso algo muy similar a su infancia, que en ese momento comenzó a contarle un pequeño fragmento de sus recuerdos.

Kaín: sabe detective, hace aproximadamente dieciocho años mi familia fue asesinada, y yo estaba a punto de morir en manos de Mikuru, sin embargo me perdono la vida con la condición de que aceptara ser su hijo, y como veras acepte porque en mi corazón algo me decía que tenia que luchar por mi vida.

Gibrain: es sorprendente tu historia, aunque tus intentos por salvarme serán en vano porque de todas formas moriré en este lugar y en manos de tu supuesto padre.

Kaín: siempre he pensado que lo que hace la mafia es deplorable, y siempre que mi padre trae a victimas nuevas, yo las ayudo a disfrutar sus últimos momentos de vida a escondidas de él.

Gibrain: eso es algo muy gentil de tu parte, y si tanto me insistes en que me tome ese medicamente me lo tomare.

Kaín: de acuerdo detective –dijo mientras le disolvía una capsula de paracetamol en el agua para que se la bebiera.

Después de aquel acto Kaín le dio a ingerir el medicamento a Gibrain con mucha tranquilidad para asegurarse que se la terminara.

Kaín: sabe detective, yo he intentado muchas veces escapar de este infierno, pero jamás lo he logrado y me gustaría mucho que usted me ayudara a escapar y a tomar venganza por la muerte de mi familia –dijo seriamente mientras le retiraba el vaso vacio de los labios a Gibrain.

Gibrain: no es tan sencillo como parece, y menos en las condiciones en las que me encuentro.

Kaín: lo se detective, pero debe comprender que si se lo propone puede luchar en contra de Ernesto Mikuru.

Gibrain: tienes razón, y por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kaín: ¿para que quiere saber mi nombre? –pregunto algo temeroso.

Gibrain: te juro que no te delatare con nadie, lo único que quiero saber es con quien tengo el gusto de llevar una plática tan amena como esta.

Kaín: mi nombre es Kaín Mikuru Hirosaki, sin embargo ese no era mi verdadero nombre hace dieciocho años.

Gibrain: mucho gusto Kaín, mi nombre es Gibrain Takahashi Ushiromiya pero tampoco este era mi verdadero nombre hace aproximadamente dieciocho años –respondió educadamente.

Kaín: vaya, esto es curioso que en verdad me dan tantas ganas de quitarle ese saco oscuro y saber con quien tengo el gusto de platicar, pero si hago eso Mikuru no se tentara el corazón y acabara conmigo.

Gibrain: te comprendo Kaín, así que te preocupes algún día podrás conocerme y yo podre conocerte –dijo tranquilamente.

Kaín: estoy seguro que si Gibrain, oye te daré de comer ya que si queremos escapar de este lugar tenemos que tener la suficiente energía para luchar.

Gibrain: de acuerdo Kaín, y muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo.

Kaín: no hay problema, así que por favor abre la boca –dijo mientras que tomaba con la cuchara un poco de sopa.

Gibrain al escuchar aquella orden por parte de su nuevo amigo, no se negó en absoluto y abrió la boca para que le diera de comer. Pasaron los minutos y Gibrain término por completo con sus alimentos ya que al parecer si tenía demasiada hambre.

Kaín: (sorprendido) creo que si tenias hambre verdad Gibrain.

Gibrain: para serte franco, sí, y por cierto muchas gracias por la comida y por la ayuda que me estas brindando –dijo educadamente.

Kaín: de nada camarada, ahora ya tengo que irme porque están a punto de volver todos de sus supuestas misiones y si descubren que te ayude, creo que tú y yo terminaremos muertos y no podremos tomar venganza en contra de Mikuru jeje.

Gibrain: de acuerdo Kaín, y nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo.

Kaín: de nada, y por cierto mañana vendré nuevamente para ayudarte y platicar contigo con más calma de acuerdo.

Gibrain: de acuerdo Kaín.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Gibrain, Kaín volvió a colocarle la mordaza en la boca al joven Takahashi, para después de ello pasar a retirarse de aquella fría y oscura bóveda. Una vez que Kaín abandono complacidamente aquel lugar, Gibrain comenzó a pensar en demasiadas cosas sobre su pasado en relación con el pasado de Kaín.

Gibrain: me es demasiado extraño que Kaín y yo compartamos casi la misma historia, pero gracias a ello he vuelto a recuperar las esperanzas y una motivación para vivir –pensó.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la guarida de Mikuru, Kaín pensaba muy seriamente en Gibrain y en el mismo pasado que compartían.

Kaín: es curioso que Gibrain y yo compartamos casi el mismo pasado, pero lo más curioso de todo esto es que siento como si yo ya lo conociera desde hace tiempo, pero por el momento lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarnos es tratar de protegernos –pensó mientras se dirigía a su alcoba para no levantar sospechas de nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__Savior – Thirty seconds to mars. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=NbtdE8fho70_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero que este noveno capítulo allá sido de su agrado y disculpen la tardanza pero los exámenes y las tareas acaparaban mi tiempo n.n_

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que aun me están siguiendo en este loco fic, pero en especial quiero mandarle un gran saludo y agradecimiento a Darkyami Motou, Yubel-Judai, Ximena Shadow, ali kasejin y a Raven Bakura. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ahora pasare a responder una pregunta de Ximena Shadow, bueno aun no se revela como es Kaín físicamente debido a que Gibrain también desconoce la identidad de Kaín, así que esperen y no se pierdan los próximos capítulos porque ahí se empezaran a deducir todas las dudas, y sin nada más que decir ahora si me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_

_P.D. si tardo en actualizar nuevamente es porque la fastidiosa tarea no me ha permitido actualizar, pero quiero que tengan por seguro que siempre actualizare, sayonara XDDD._

_ATT. Divine Atem Hathor._


	10. Muerte insesperada

_Juego criminal_X… Muerte inesperada.

Era un nuevo día, sin en cambio para Gibran era un día detestable ya que a cada segundo que transcurría su fuerza vital desaparecía cada vez mas a causa de la terrible fiebre que no podía controlar, simplemente aquel detective ya se daba por derrotado ante Ernesto Mikuru; sin embargo su única fuerza para continuar luchando contra la muerte era Kaín, quien el día anterior lo había motivado a continuar luchando por su vida. Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de la guarida de Mikuru, Kain se encontraba preparando algunas cosas para curar al detective Takahashi de todas sus heridas, sin embargo Kain no imagina que mientras el buscaba medicamentos en una de las bóvedas, Gibrain estaba siendo torturado nuevamente por Mikuru y sus secuaces.

Ernesto: buenos días detective, ¿Cómo ha amanecido el día de hoy? –dijo al quitarle el saco negro del rostro y la mordaza de la boca.

Gibrain: mucho mejor, gracias por su interés –respondió sarcásticamente, ya que en realidad la fiebre que poseía lo tenia bastante debilitado.

Ernesto: me alegra que estés bien, porque ahora mismo estarás peor jajaja –respondió maléficamente mientras le hacia una seña a sus subordinados para que comenzaran a tortúralo.

Después de aquella orden los subordinados de Mikuru comenzaron a torturar de las formas más crueles al detective Takahashi, ya que en verdad lo que deseaba Ernesto era hacerlo pagar con su vida, pero muy lentamente.

Mafioso1: Buenos días detective, es hora de su medicina jajaja –dijo cínicamente mientras le mostraba unos cables que se encontraban conectado a la caja eléctrica.

Gibrain al observar aquel objeto indudablemente temió por su vida ya que ahora más que nunca quería acabar con Mikuru, y exactamente no por él sino por el supuesto hijo de Ernesto que el día anterior había ido a pedirle ayuda para escapar de las garras aquel villano.

Mafioso 2: me encanta su expresión de pánico detective, pero me gusta mas cuando grita de dolor jaja –dijo maléficamente al momento de encender la máquina de electricidad, ya que a partir de ese momento comenzaría una tortura inimaginable para Gibrain.

Sin embargo, aunque Gibrain sabia que esta vez en verdad podría morir no pensaba mostrar debilidad ante sus opresores, en primera porque el se había jurado así mismo luchar en todo momento en memoria de su hermano menor, y en segunda porque deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón ayudar a escapar a Kaín ya que por alguna razón sentía un gran aprecio hacia el.

Mafioso 3: vaya, vaya así que el detective esta vez no le teme a la máquina de electricidad, bueno entonces probemos que tan fuerte es su valentía jajaja –dijo al momento de acercase lentamente hacia el.

Gibrain: no le tengo miedo a su maquina eléctrica, al contrario creo que ustedes en verdad le han de temer mas que yo -respondió en forma de reto.

Mafioso 1: ¡maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a retarnos de esa manera?!

Gibrain: ¿Quién dijo que estoy retándolos? Que acaso no ven como sufro y tiemblo de miedo por mi vida –dijo irónicamente ya que en verdad esta vez no le temía a sus torturas.

Mafioso 2: ¡eres despreciable detective! Pero esta vez yo te mostraremos quien es el que manda en este juego de policías y ladrones –respondió mientras acercaba los cables con corriente eléctrica al corazón del detective Takahashi.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de aquel mafioso, éste coloco los cables con alto voltaje en el corazón del detective, lo que provoco que Gibrain gritara de sufrimiento a causa de la gran descarga que estaba recibiendo.

Gibrain: ¡aaaaaaaaah! –grito desesperadamente, ya que en verdad el dolor era insoportable.

Pasaron algunos segundos después de aquel grito de dolor por parte de Gibrain. Una vez realizada la labor por parte de este mafioso se digno a retirar aquel artefacto del cuerpo de aquel débil detective; sin embrago aquella descarga en el corazón provoco que la respiración de Gibrain disminuyera más de lo que ya se encontraba anteriormente. Sin en cambio el detective Takahashi aun tenia en mente una razón para seguir luchando y no demostrar debilidad ante nadie, así que decidió volver a demostrarles que aun no estaba completamente vencido.

Gibrain: (respirando lentamente) es todo… lo que tienen malditos.

Ernesto: vaya, vaya con que el detective aun tiene fuerzas para seguir peleando contra nosotros, ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta que ya no tienes por quien seguir viviendo? –dijo al mirar fijamente a los ojos de su victima.

Gibrain: tú eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta que aun tengo una esperanza para vivir, y mientras esa esperanza siga conmigo jamás podrás acabar conmigo –respondió sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su opresor.

Ernesto: pues veamos cuanto tiempo te mantiene vivo tu supuesta esperanza, aunque sinceramente no creo que llegues a mañana jajaja –dijo malévolamente mientras le enterraba una daga a Gibrain en su costado derecho.

Gibrain: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaah! –grito al sentir el frío metal en su cuerpo.

Después de aquel acto de barbaridad, Mikuru tomo los cables de corriente eléctrica y le volvió a dar otra descarga en el corazón a su victima para provocarle con ello una muerte mucho más rápida.

Gibrain: ¡aaaaaaaah! –grito al sentir la fuerte descarga eléctrica correr por su cuerpo, que por el momento lo había dejado débil y en muy mal estado.

Ernesto: (retirando los cables del pecho de Gibrain) espero que esto te sirva de escarmiento mocoso, y por cierto que te quede bien claro que nadie puede escapar de las manos de un demonio jajaja –dijo mientras amordazaba y cabria el rostro de Gibrain con el saco oscuro.

Una vez dichas aquellas palabras Mikuru y sus secuaces se retiraron de aquel lugar para dejar en manos de la muerte al detective Takahashi quien se encontraba en muy mal estado; sin embargo no contaban con que Kaín tenía un maléfico plan para deshacerse por un buen rato de todos los integrantes de la mafia.

Kaín: ¡padre, padre! Tenemos problemas al sur de la cuidad, Morgana me ha llamado por teléfono y me ha informado que necesita refuerzos, ya que la policía ha descubierto la guarida del sur y necesitan moverse antes de que los atrapen con las mano en el caudillo –dijo al entrar sin previo aviso a la oficina donde se encontraba su padre.

Ernesto: ¡no puede ser! Muy bien hijo mío reúne a todos los miembros del cuartel e informales que partimos inmediatamente de acuerdo –ordeno.

Kaín: como lo ordenes padre, pero dime quien se quedara cuidando de este lugar, te recuerdo que la policía también esta pisándonos los talones de este lado de la cuidad.

Ernesto: tienes mucha razón hijo, así que tienes que empezar hacerte cargo de la mafia ya que tú eres mi próximo sucesor, pero una cosa si te advierto, te matare en donde yo me entere que le has visto el rostro y has ayudado al detective Takahashi –respondió seriamente mientras metía en su pantalón dos armas de fuego.

Kaín: no te preocupes padre, yo jamás podría desobedecerte, así que ve sin preocupaciones que yo aquí estaré cuidando de la guarida –respondió seriamente.

Ernesto: confío en ti Kaín, bueno ahora si hasta luego –dijo al retirarse de aquel lugar en compañía de todos sus subordinados.

Una vez que Kaín ya se encontraba completamente solo en aquel lugar, tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar al teléfono de Morgana, quien era una de las cómplices de Kaín ya que ella al igual que alguna vez lo hizo Ayumi deseaba que Kaín abandonara la cruel vida de la mafia.

Morgana: (contestando la llamada) bueno.

Kaín: Morgana, Mikuru va para la guarida del sur y cree que la policía les esta pisando los talones así que piensa moverlos para que no los atrapen, todo esto es una farsa creada por mi, así que te pido por favor que me sigas la corriente, porque solo de esta manera podré escapar para siempre de la mafia en compañía del detective Takahashi –explico sigilosamente.

Morgana: ¡estas loco o que Kaín! Si tu padre descubre que desobedeciste a sus órdenes te matara al igual que lo hizo con tu hermano y Ayumi, o que acaso ya lo olvidaste –respondió susurrantemente para que no lograran escuchar su conversación.

Kaín: por favor Morgana, juro que Mikuru jamás nos descubrirá y que tú estarás a salvo pero por favor ayúdame –dijo suplicantemente.

Morgana: hay esta bien Kaín, pero que quede claro que esto no me huele nada bien.

Kaín: ¡sabia que podía contar contigo! Muchas gracias –agradeció alegremente.

Morgana: si, si ya basta de agradecimientos Kaín, bueno solo te digo algo muy importante para que logres escapar junto con tu amiguito.

Kaín: ¿de que se trata Morgana?

Morgana: tienes aproximadamente hasta las doce de la tarde del siguiente día para escapar, si no lo logras antes de esa hora te veras en un gran problema, de acuerdo.

Kaín: de acuerdo Morgana y en verdad muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Morgana: de nada, pero ahora no pierdas mas tiempo y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, hasta luego Kaín.

Kaín: hasta luego Morgana.

Una vez que Kaín y Morgana terminaron su conversación por vía telefónica, aquel joven de actitud decidida se dirigió a la bóveda en donde se encontraba aprisionado Gibrain; sin embargo al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa, ya que en ese momento aquel detective se encontraba sangrando y con menos fuerzas que el día anterior.

Kaín: ¿Qué fue lo que te ha sucedido Gibrain? –pregunto al acercarse rápidamente a su camarada para ver la profundidad de las heridas.

En ese momento Gibrain solo se quejaba ya que aun tenia la mordaza en la boca y el saco en el rostro, pero por el sonar de sus quejidos al parecer no se encontraba exactamente bien.

Kaín: ¡espérame por favor Gibrain, no tardare iré por el botiquín que deje en mi habitación! –dijo preocupadamente mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar para dirigirse por lo ya antes mencionado.

Mientras tanto en la bóveda en la que se encontraba el detective, Gibrain se encontraba cada vez peor ya que su corazón se encontraba cada vez más débil, que en un momento imprevisto su corazón dejo de latir y su respiración se detuvo a causa de todo lo que había sufrido los últimos dos días como prisionero de Mikuru. Pasaron algunos minutos y Kaín volvió a la bóveda con su maletín de primeros auxilios, sin en cambio aun no se percataba de que su única esperanza para escapar de aquel lugar se encontraba muerto, hasta que de pronto se acerco lentamente a él para levantarle a la altura de la nariz el saco oscuro que cubría su rostro para retirarle la mordaza, pero al realizar tal acto descubrió que ahora el detective se encontraba en manos de la muerte.

Kaín: ¡no puedes morir, así que por favor despierta! –gritaba eufóricamente para tratar de hacer reaccionar al detective Takahashi.

Sin embargo no había respuesta alguna por parte de aquel cuerpo, así que Kaín decidió tomar medidas drásticas para salvarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para arrebatárselo a la muerte.

Kaín: tranquilo compañero, juro por mi vida que no permitiré que te lleven –dijo mientras desataba de aquella silla a Gibrain quien por el momento se encontraba sin vida.

Una vez que Kaín desato por completo a Gibrain lo recostó en el piso sin retirarle aun el saco oscuro que cubría su rostro, ya que por alguna razón aun le temía a la amenaza de Mikuru. Sin embargo mientras Gibrain ya se encontraba completamente alineado y recostado en el suelo, Kain comenzaba a utilizar técnicas de primeros auxilios para tratar de reanimarlo, sin en cambio al parecer no había reacción alguna.

Kaín: por favor Gibrain tienes que despertar, prometiste que me ayudarías a vengarme de Mikuru – dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente el corazón de Gibrain para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar, sin en cambio no había reacción alguna del detective. Simplemente Kaín ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que de repente pensó en un factor muy importante para volverlo a la vida, aunque para ser sinceros era un tanto arriesgado ya que podría costarle la vida si es que Mikuru se enteraba.

Kaín: si mi teoría es correcta tal vez no regrese a la vida por la falta de oxigeno que le esta provocando el saco oscuro, pero si se lo quito y Mikuru me descubre estaré en graves problemas, mas sin embargo pienso correr ese riesgo porque estoy mas que seguro que el haría lo mismo por mi –pensó mientras acercaba lentamente su mano derecha para retirarle aquel saco oscuro que se encontraba cubriendo el rostro de Gibrain Takahashi, o mejor dicho de Yami Mutou.

Pasaron algunos segundos después de aquel acto, sin en cambio cuando Kaín le retiro aquel saco a Gibrain se quedo completamente atónito ya que no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, ¿Cómo era posible que Yami Mutou siguiera con vida si se suponía que el presencio cuando su familia fue asesina por los secuaces de Mikuru? En verdad era algo extraordinario; sin en cambio Kaín al ver a aquel joven pálido y sin vida comenzó a recordar un medicamento que Mikuru le había dado a guardar por si algún día Mikuru llegara a sufrir un paro cardiaco.

….._**RECUERDO**_…..

Ernesto: Kaín, quiero que veas algo ya que es indispensable por si algún día llegara a sufrir de un paro cardiaco –dijo seriamente al dirigirse a su supuesto heredero, mientras que le mostraba una jeringa que contenía un liquido color amarillento.

Kaín: vaya, y se puede saber ¿Qué es? –pregunto sorpresivamente ya que no podía creer que existiera algo tan impresionante que pudiera engañar a la muerte.

Ernesto: es una formula que yo mismo he creado, y puedo asegurarte que funciona porque ya la he probado en animales; sin embargo por cuestiones de seguridad solo tengo esta, así que tu serás su guardián y recuerda solo debes utilizarla cuando yo este muerto por causa de un paro cardiaco, de acuerdo –respondió mientras le entregaba a Kaín aquella jeringa para que éste cuidara de el hasta que fuera momento de utilizarla.

…._**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_….

Kaín: ahora ya recuerdo, puedo utilizar aquella sustancia para salvar a Yami –se dijo así mismo alegremente, ya que con ello podría salvar al que creía muerto por dieciocho años.

Después de aquellas palabras Kaín corrió rápidamente a su habitación para ir por la esperanza de él y del detective Takahashi. Una vez que ya tenía la jeringa en sus manos corrió nuevamente a la bóveda en donde se encontraba aquel joven de piel pálida y cabello tricolor para suministrarle aquel antídoto que podría salvarlo de las garras de la muerte.

Kaín: tienes que despertar, porque en verdad no quiero que te aparten de mi lado nuevamente ahora que te he encontrado con vida –dijo sollosantemente mientras le suministraba aquel antídoto por medio de la jeringa en el corazón a aquel joven que llevaba por nombres Yami Gibrain Mutou Takahashi.

Pasaron algunos minutos después de que Kaín le había suministrado aquel antídoto, sin embargo no había respuesta alguna por parte de aquel valiente detective que decidió dar todo por el todo para intentar encontrar a su hermanito con vida; hasta que en un momento imprevisto la respiración y el palpitar de aquel joven volvió a su cuerpo, simplemente era un milagro que Yami continuara con vida después de tal sufrimiento que paso en manos de Mikuru, que en verdad muchos se preguntarían ¿Cómo es posible que haya soportado tanto sufrimiento? Pero eso es algo muy sencillo de responder ya que él soportaba todo ese sufrimiento con la ilusión de encontrar a su hermano menor Yugi Mutou.

Kaín: ¡me alegra mucho que no te haya perdido como sucedió con nuestra familia hermano! Pero ahora lo más importante es que te recuperes y que escapemos juntos de este infierno –dijo con algunas lágrimas de alegría en su rostro, ya que en verdad le alegraba saber que su hermano mayor continuara con vida.

Una vez dichas aquellas palabras, Kain comenzó a curar todas las heridas que Yami tenía en el cuerpo, para después de ello ayudarlo a recuperar la conciencia con un poco de alcohol, ya que para él era indispensable decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba después de dieciocho años; sin olvidar que solo tenían aproximadamente veinte horas para escapar de aquel infierno terrenal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__Stranger in a strange land – Thirty seconds to mars. www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=TS_KHcOw6fM_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **¡hola! A todos, espero que este décimo capítulo allá sido de su agrado porque yo la verdad disfrute escribiéndolo, y por cierto disculpen la tardanza pero las ideas se me habían muerto y sinceramente ya había perdido la motivación para continuarlo, pero gracias a todas esas personitas que siempre me alientan a seguir adelante con sus reviews y con sus gran apoyo que me brindan día con día pude continuar lo que había dejado pendiente, así que aquí tendrán nuevamente las actualizaciones de este y mis demás fanfics n.n_

_Bien como pudieron descubrir en ese capitulo, Yugi sigue con vida sin embargo aun falta la reacción que tomara Yami al verlo con vida. Bien para continuar quiero agradecerles con todo mi corazón a todos los que aun me están siguiendo en este loco fic, pero en especial quiero agradecer a Darkyami Motou, a mi novio Isaac Alvarado, Ximena Shadow, ali kasejin y a todo el team spatial star. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir ahora si me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_

_P.D. si tardo en actualizar es porque ya voy a entrar a la escuela buuu T.T, pero quiero que tengan por seguro que a partir de ahora siempre actualizare aunque me llegue a tardar un poquitín jeje, bueno ahora si sayonara XDDD._


	11. Rencuentro

_Juego criminal_XI… Rencuentro.

Pasaban lo minutos rápidamente y Yugi quien era mas conocido como Kaín se encontraba mas que preocupado por su hermano mayor, ya que por mas que acercaba el alcohol a la nariz de Yami, éste no recobraba la conciencia.

Yugi: ¡por favor hermano, despierta! –dijo mientras tomaba de la cabeza a Yami para que no fuera a lastimarse con el suelo.

Después de aquellas palabras los parpados de Yami comenzaron a abrirse muy lentamente, que al abrirlos por completo lo primero que observo fue el rostro de un joven muy parecido a él.

Yugi: ¡Hermano, en verdad me alegra que hayas despertado! –exclamo alegremente al ver a su hermano completamente despierto.

Yami: ¡Yugi! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí conmigo?, ¿Qué acaso en verdad he muerto? –pregunto confundidamente, ya que en verdad no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando.

Yugi: estas con vida afortunadamente Yami, aunque a decir verdad casi ya no la contabas ya que sufriste un paro cardiaco –explico mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano gemelo.

Yami: pero afortunadamente apareciste tu como mi ángel guardián y me salvaste de la muerte, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que estas con vida si Mikuru me confeso que te había asesinado cuando te secuestro? –pregunto mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, mas sin en cambio sus esfuerzos por levantarse fueron en vano ya que se encontraba bastante débil por las heridas y sin energías porque no había comido bien los últimos días.

Yugi: no te esfuerces demasiado, podrías lastimarte mas de lo que ya te encuentras y pues con respecto a tu pregunta es una historia muy larga a decir verdad hermano, aunque tu no eres el único que tienen preguntas sobre el terrible pasado de nuestra familia –respondió mientras ayudaba a Yami a levantarse del suelo para sentarlo en un lugar mucho mas cómodo.

Yami: ¡gracias hermano! –Agradeció al estar sentado en la silla en la que se encontraba atado –y pues con respecto a todas tu preguntas te las responderé, pero con la condición de que tu también respondas a las mías.

Yugi: estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano, pero entonces permíteme unos minutos, iré a prepararte algo de comer ya que necesitas recobrar gran parte de tu energía física si es que queremos escapar de este lugar –respondió tiernamente.

Yami: ¡muchas gracias hermano!

Yugi: bueno, entonces enseguida vuelvo, y por cierto no trates de levantarte porque podrías desmayarte de acuerdo.

Yami: de acuerdo Yugi.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte del detective Takahashi, Yugi se dirigió a prepararle algo de comer a su hermano mayor ya que en verdad necesitaba de una buena alimentación para recuperar por lo menos algo de su energía habitual. Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces Yugi ya se encontraba en aquella bóveda con una bandeja llena de comida para su hermano, ya que al parecer a Yugi le importaba en extremo la salud de su única familia.

Yugi: ¡he vuelto hermano y te traje de todo un poco! –dijo muy alegremente al entrar con una bandeja llena de alimentos que dejo en una mesa que se encontraba en aquella bóveda.

Yami: ¡en verdad que me quieres bien alimentado verdad, porque parece que trajiste comida para un batallón! –respondió sorpresivamente al ver toda la comida que había traído Yugi de la cocina de aquella guarida.

Yugi: si, quiero que recuperes todas tus fuerzas, pero mientras comes quiero que respondas a todas mis preguntas –dijo mientras acercaba aquella mesa con alimentos a donde se encontraba aquel detective.

Yami: bueno Yugi, claro que responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero recuerda que también tu tienes que responder a las mías así que te propongo un trato, tu respondes una de mis preguntas y después yo una de las tuyas, y así consecutivamente te parece bien –respondió sin dejar de mirar toda aquella deliciosa comida que se encontraba frente a el.

Yugi: me parece una idea estupenda, así que dime tu pregunta –respondió en compañía de una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Yami: para empezar ¿como es que no se han dado cuenta que estas aquí conmigo? –pregunto mientras tomaba unos palillos chinos y gran plato de rammen para comenzar a comer mientras escuchaba a su gemelo.

Yugi: bueno para empezar tengo a una gran amiga en la mafia, su nombre es Morgana y me esta ayudando a distraer a Mikuru y a sus secuaces para que tu y yo podamos escapar de aquí, sin embargo solo tenemos diecinueve horas para lograr fugarnos de este lugar, pero si lo que te preocupaba era saber si estábamos acompañados no te preocupes que solo estamos tu y yo.

Yami: vaya, en verdad que supiste como quitarte de encima a la mafia por un buen rato

Yugi: si, pero en verdad que no fue nada fácil que Mikuru confiara completamente en mi, pero bueno ahora responde ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida, si yo claramente escuche cuando te "disparaban"?

Yami: aquella noche le habían entregado la misión de eliminarme a una mujer; sin embargo ella no tubo el valor de asesinarme así que solo lanzo un disparo al aire para que creyeran todos los que estaban a su alrededor que había cumplido su misión, y por lo que me dices la treta de ese engaño funciono muy bien –explico mientras dejaba el plato vacío de rammen y tomaba una bola de arroz.

Yugi: pues si fue una esplendía treta hasta que Mikuru descubrió su traición; ella era una de mis mejores amigas que incluso se atrevió a desobedecer varias veces a Ernesto para protegerme, mas sin en cambio ella jamás me menciono que te había dejado con vida y me imagino que lo hizo para mantenerme a salvo de ese demonio –respondió con un poco de ira y tristeza en sus palabras.

Yami: lamento lo de tu amiga, pero estoy seguro que en verdad no te dijo de mi paradero para protegerte; pero bueno ahora responde ¿Cómo es que impediste que Mikuru te asesinara? –pregunto mientras tomaba otro poco de comida.

Yugi: cuando Ayumi y los demás me trajeron acá me presentaron ante Ernesto, sin embrago cuando el me vio se enfureció demasiado porque dijo que yo no era lo que esperaba, así que le dio la orden a Ayumi para que me extirparan los órganos pero ella se negó rotundamente y comenzó abogar por mi vida al igual que yo.

…._**RECUERDO**_…

Ayumi: señor, permita que este niño sea uno de tus discípulos por favor –rogaba para que Ernesto le diera una oportunidad a Yugi.

Ernesto: ¡no! Ya que para mi el es niño sin importancia, además creo que le encantaría morir para aumentar mi riqueza y estar junto a su queridísima familia jajaja –respondió malévolamente.

Ayumi: el es un niño con un gran potencial señor, además piénselo, usted no tiene herederos que se hagan cargo de todo su imperio de terror y el podría ser su única salvación para cuando usted muera.

Ernesto: tienes mucha razón Ayumi, así que accederé a tu petición y lo dejare con vida, pero con una sola condición que espero que el pequeño quiera aceptar –respondió sin dejar de mirar a Yugi.

Yugi: estoy dispuesto a aceptar todas sus condiciones con tal de que me perdone la vida y me acepte como su hijo –respondió temerosamente mientras se ocultaba detrás de Ayumi.

Ernesto: muy bien, la primera condición es de que Ayumi se encargara de cuidarte hasta que tengas la edad adecuada para cumplir mis ordenes, en segunda te dejaras de llamar Yugi Mutou para llamarte ahora Kaín Mikuru, de acuerdo.

Yugi: de acuerdo, padre –dijo al realizar una reverencia ante aquel villano.

Ernesto: me alegra saber que ya te estas acostumbrando a llamarme padre Kaín, bueno ahora retírate; y Ayumi ahora es responsabilidad tuya cuidarlo y mantenerlo fuerte y sano de acuerdo.

Ayumi: si señor, y le juro por mi vida que Kaín será un buen hijo para usted –respondió alegremente mientras tomaba de la mano al pequeño niño de mirada triste, ojos violetas y cabello tricolor.

Ernesto: eso espero Ayumi, ahora retírense porque tengo cosas más importantes que atender –ordeno.

Ayumi: con su permiso señor –respondió al dar media vuelta para abandonar aquel lugar.

Después de aquellas palabras, Kaín y Ayumi abandonaron aquel lugar para dirigirse a la que ahora seria la nueva habitación de aquel pequeño.

…._**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_…..

Yami: ahora comprendo todo, tu eres Kaín Mikuru, el joven que me dio esperanzas para vivir el día de ayer; sin embargo lo has hecho sin saber quien era yo porque tienes un buen corazón.

Yugi: así es hermano, pero ahora dime ¿Por qué tú ahora llevas por nombre Gibrain Takahashi Ushiromiya?

Yami: bueno, después de que sucedió la gran tragedia de los Mutou, la familia Takahashi quiso adoptarme, al principio no quería que me arrebataran mi nombre y mis apellidos porque en verdad que era lo único que me quedaba de mi verdadera familia, sin embargo dictaminaron que era necesario que me cambiaran el nombre y los apellidos para protegerme de la mafia, ya que si Mikuru se enteraba de que seguía con vida intentaría acabar conmigo lo mas pronto posible.

Yugi: ¿Cómo que te adoptaron? Si no mal recuerdo aun nos quedaban nuestros abuelitos maternos, entonces porque no te dejaron a su custodia.

Yami: porque no quisieron Yugi, nos dieron la espalda cuando se enteraron que estaba siendo perseguido por la mafia, así que el juez dijo que era mejor que me dieran en adopción –respondió mientras tomaba un vaso que contenía jugo de naranja.

Yugi: vaya, pero lo bueno es que ahora estamos juntos –respondió alegremente.

Yami: la verdad si, aunque debo confesarte que cuando era pequeño yo había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarte con vida, pero mi padre adoptivo me motivo a luchar y a no perder las esperanzas –dijo mientras retiraba aquella bandeja vacía que se encontraba frente a el.

Yugi: yo por un tiempo también había perdido las esperanzas, pero Ayumi siempre me dijo que luchara y que algún día seria recompensado, y sinceramente si fui recompensado al fin de cuentas –dijo mientras retiraba aquella mesa de enfrente de su hermano.

Yami: sii, la vida nos ha recompensado con nuestro rencuentro, pero bueno ahora dime ¿Qué es lo siguiente por hacer?

Yugi: escapar de este lugar mientras podemos, como te mencione en este momento no hay nadie en este lugar así que podemos huir sin que nos descubran –respondió alegremente ya que por fin seria libre nuevamente.

Yami: tienes razón Yugi, pero yo no considero que sea el momento apropiado para que huyamos –respondió seriamente.

Yugi: ¡¿Por qué no?! Si es el momento perfecto para que escapemos –dijo exaltadamente.

Yami: en primera porque aun no recupero completamente mis fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, en segunda porque si Mikuru regresa y no nos encuentra aquí descubrirá que todo fue una trampa y no dudara en matar a Morgana, en tercera tengo que cumplir la misión que me encomendaron, y esa misión es poner tras la rejas a Ernesto Mikuru y sus secuaces.

Yugi: Yami, aunque quieras capturar a Mikuru no podrás porque hay un miembro de la mafia infiltrado en la estación de policías; y gracias a el fue posible que Mikuru te capturar sino tu plan hubiera sido un éxito.

Yami: ¿y conoces el nombre de ese farsante que se encuentra en la estación de policías? Porque si es así tengo un plan para capturar a Mikuru y lograr escapar de este lugar, pero para ello necesito saber el nombre de ese supuesto policía.

Yugi: pues su nombre es Tomoya Hiroshi.

Yami: perfecto Yugi, ahora deja pongo todo en curso para mi plan maestro –dijo al poner su muñeca derecha a la altura de la boca, para después de ello tener contacto con el capitán de policías.

Yugi: muy bien Yami, solo espero que sepas lo que haces porque estoy poniendo nuestras vidas en tus manos.

Después aquellas palabras Yami comenzó a hablar por medio del comunicador que tenía adherido a su muñeca, para comenzar a darle cierta información a su capitán.

Yami: capitán, se que el plan para capturar a Mikuru fue un fracaso pero ahora que estoy infiltrado en su guarida me he enterado de que hay un falso policía en la estación, éste policía es uno de los secuaces de Mikuru y su nombre es Tomoya Hiroshi, así que solicito que lo arresten inmediatamente para llevar acabo mi plan de escape y captura, y por cierto estén al tanto de mi llamado porque necesitare de todo el apoyo para lograr capturar a este presunto asesino y narcotraficante, cambio y fuera.

Una vez dicha la información, Yami retiro su muñeca de la altura de la boca con la esperanza de que el capitán escuchara sus palabras. Mientras tanto en la estación de policías el capitán organizaba a sus hombres, ya que claramente escucho la información de su mejor detective Gibrain Takahashi.

Capitán: (hablando por micrófono) Solicito a inmediatamente a todo el cuerpo policíaco aquí en mi oficina, especialmente a Tomoya Hiroshi –ordeno.

Después de aquella orden el cuerpo policíaco se presento en la oficina del capitán sin pensar que estarían apunto de capturar a uno de los presuntos enemigos del país. Así que cuando todo el personal ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina, él capitán puso en marcha la captura de Tomoya Hiroshi sin que se delatara para que no intentara huir.

Capitán: Buenos tardes compañeros, hoy es un día esplendido para una revisión completa del uniforme así que es necesario que todos dejen sus armas en mi escritorio y sus placas –ordeno a todos los policías que se encontraban en el lugar.

Una vez que todos lo policías dejaron sus armas en el lugar mencionado, el capitán comenzó por revisar el uniforme de Tomoya Hiroshi para después de ello arrestarlo por sus delitos cometidos.

Capitán: (esposando a Hiroshi) queda arrestado por complicidad con la mafia japonesa, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra y si no tiene para pagar un abogado el estado le otorgara uno –decreto mientras se retiraba con el presunto farsante a la prisión central de Tokio Akina, sin embargo por un momento se detuvo con su prisionero para darle ordenes al cuerpo policíaco. –por cierto, pueden tomar nuevamente su armas y placas de mi escritorio, y no olviden que deben permanecer al tanto de la orden del detective Takahashi, ya que gracias a su comunicado pudimos atrapar a uno de los cómplices de Ernesto Mikuru.

Policías: como lo ordene capitán –respondieron todos al mismo tiempo mientras saludaban respetuosamente a su superior.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces el capitán de policías se retiro de aquel lugar para llevar a su custodio a la cárcel, mientras que los policías de la estación se preparaban para cuando el detective Takahashi diera alguna orden. Mientras tanto en la guarida de Mikuru Yugi dialogaba con su hermano, ya que no comprendía cual seria su plan de escape y captura.

Yugi: Hermano, ahora si podrías decirme cual es tu famoso plan de escape y captura –dijo con voz fuerte para lograr captar por completo la atención de Yami.

Yami: bueno Yugi, para empezar este es el plan, tu tendrás que volverme a dejar tal y como estaba, atado, amordazado y cubierto del rostro para que Mikuru no sospeche de nosotros, sin embargo tu no me ataras bien para que pasado mañana logre zafarme con facilidad y le de la orden al cuerpo de policías de Akina de atacar…

Yugi: si Yami, pero acaso no has pensado en que no tenemos como escapar de aquí –interrumpió.

Yami: no he terminado hermanito, mañana mismo tú tienes que encargarte de tomar las llaves de uno de los automóviles de Mikuru sin que nadie se de cuenta de que las has tomado, sin olvidar que tendrás que involucrar nuevamente a una de tus amigas para que Mikuru y todos su secuaces caigan mientras nosotros escapamos.

Yugi: haber, quieres que le diga a una de mis amigas que me cubran, pero si no me equivoco tu ya le habrás dado la localización exacta de Mikuru y sus secuaces a tus compañeros, para que después de ello tus colegas los capturen en su propia guarida mientras que nosotros escapamos del lugar sanos y salvos.

Yami: exactamente Yugi.

Yugi: de acuerdo hermanito, pero solo prométeme que después de esto estaremos siempre juntos.

Yami: te lo prometo Yugi, además no he pasado por mucho para que te alejes de mí nuevamente –dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, para después de ello abrazar fuertemente a su hermano menor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__Stranger in a strange land – Thirty seconds to mars. www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=TS_KHcOw6fM_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **¡hola! A todos, espero que este onceavo capítulo allá sido de su agrado ya que en verdad esta fabulosa historia de policías y ladrones esta apunto de finalizar n.n Bien también como pudieron descubrir en ese capitulo, Yami tiene un plan que a simple vista se ve perfecto, pero el destino de estos jóvenes da vueltas a cada paso que dan, así que la pregunta de esta semana es ¿funcionara el plan de escape y captura del detective Yami Gibrain Mutou Takahashi, o morirán en el intento? Bien para continuar quiero agradecerles con todo mi corazón a todos los que aun me están siguiendo en este loco fic, pero en especial quiero agradecer a Darkyami Motou, a mi novio Isaac alvarado, Ximena Shadow, ali kasejin y a todo el team spatial star. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir ahora si me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_

_P.D. ahora si, si tardo en actualizar es porque ya voy a entrar a la escuela buuu T.T, pero quiero que tengan por seguro que actualizare aunque me tarde un poquito jeje, bueno ahora si sayonara XDDD._


	12. Escape improvisado

_Juego criminal_XII… Escape improvisado.

Pasaban lo minutos y las horas, para entonces ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana del siguiente día; sin embargo Yugi no deseaba fingir que no conocía del paradero de su hermano ya que tenia un terrible presentimiento sobre el plan de su hermano.

Yugi: Yami, ¿estas completamente seguro de lo que estamos haciendo? –pregunto mientras sujetaba nuevamente al detective Takahashi en la silla en la que anteriormente se encontraba como prisionero.

Yami: si Yugi, estoy más que seguro de mi plan y por cierto, no olvides que no me debes sujetar bien para que logre escapar con facilidad –respondió seriamente.

Yugi: no te preocupes hermano, de hecho no pienso atarte para que logres escapar fácilmente, sin embargo debes fingir que estas bien atado y recordar que debes de tener bien sujeta la cuerda entre tus manos –dijo al darle los dos extremos de la cuerda por detrás de su espalada.

Yami: Gracias hermano, ahora amordázame y cúbreme con el saco oscuro e inmediatamente regresa a tu habitación fingiendo que no sabes nada de mi de acuerdo –respondió mientras recibía por la espalda los extremos de la cuerda.

Yugi: si Yami y por cierto, te quiero mucho y no dejare que te lastimen nuevamente –dijo mientras amordazaba a aquel apuesto detective, mientras que éste solo asentía con la cabeza.

Después de aquellas palabras Yugi cubrió el rostro de Yami con aquel saco oscuro, para después de ello fingirse casi muerto mientras que Yugi volvía a su habitación en aquel cuartel. Sin embargo unos minutos después de que Yugi volvió a su habitación, Ernesto y sus secuaces hicieron una gran entrada a la guarida, ya que estaban felices porque habían burlado nuevamente a la policía.

Ernesto: Kaìn, hemos vuelto –anuncio para que Yugi pudiera escucharlo desde su habitación.

Kaìn: ¡que bien padre! La verdad estaba tan aburrido en este lugar, nada que hacer y ni como divertirme golpeando al prisionero si ya esta mas muerto que vivo –reclamo para seguir el juego del detective Takahashi.

Ernesto: lo lamento tanto hijo, pero era necesario que antes de irnos el detective sufriera un poco aunque en realidad el plan era que muriera ayer mismo, pero al parecer el detective ha sabido sobrevivir a nuestras torturas.

Kaìn: pues al parecer así es padre, por cierto quería pedirte un grandísimo favor –dijo mientras abrazaba a Mikuru para sacarle las llaves de su automóvil sin que el se percatara de ello.

Ernesto: ¿Qué sucede Kaìn? –pregunto con extrañeza en su mirada, ya que Kaìn solo lo abrazaba cuando sentía miedo y eso era cuando era pequeño.

Kaìn: nada padre olvídalo, bueno enseguida vuelvo tengo que ir a mi habitación –dijo al retirarse de su supuesto padre con todo y llaves ocultas en su puño derecho.

Una vez que Kaìn ya se encontraba alejado se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación para ocultar las llaves del automóvil; mientras que Mikuru y algunos de sus secuaces se dirigían a la bóveda en la que se encontraba el detective Takahashi, para de una vez por todas acabar con la vida de este joven.

Ernesto: Buenos días mocoso, el día de tu muerte a llegado y al fin podrás reunirte con tu queridísima familia –dijo mientras le retiraba el saco oscuro del rostro, para encontrarse con un joven triste y solitario.

Secuaz 1: mírelo jefe, este es el rostro del mejor detective de Japón jajaja –dijo al darle un puñetazo en el estomago a Gibrain.

Después de aquel golpe, lo único que hizo este joven fue soportar el intenso dolor ya que aquel mafioso lo golpeo en donde Mikuru lo había herido con el cuchillo. Sin embargo Yami aun no podía soltarse a menos que ya estuviera en demasiado peligro, y ese momento aun no llegaba. Mientras tanto Yugi quien ya se encontraba en su habitación se encargaría de llamarle a Natsumi para que le ayudara con el plan de escape, sin en cambio no realizo la llamada ya que tenia el presentimiento de que no seria necesario involucrar a mas personas, así que sin pensarlo guardo las llaves del automóvil de Mikuru en el bolsillo de su pantalón para dirigirse inmediatamente a la bóveda en la que se encontraba su hermano. Una vez que ya se encontraba oculto en aquel lugar comenzó a observar detenidamente el panorama en la que ambos jóvenes se encontraban.

Ernesto: vaya Mutou, sabes me das tanta lastima que quisiera contarte antes de asesinarte como es que tu estas metido en este embrollo –dijo mientras le retiraba la mordaza a su prisionero sin que se percatara que Kaìn estaba escuchando todo lo que decía; sin embrago cuando Yami escucho aquellas palabras por parte de Mikuru logro percibir la silueta de Yugi, ya que entonces eso significaría que ya era tiempo de escapar, pero lo harían una vez que Mikuru les haya confesado toda la verdad.

Yami: según tu cual es la razón por la que yo debo de reunirme con mi familia, si no mal recuerdo ustedes llegaron asesinando a mis padres sin piedad alguna y además de todo llevándose a mi hermanito consigo, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué si nosotros jamás les hicimos nada malo? –respondió furiosamente mientras que con el pie le hacia una señal a Yugi de que en minutos tendrían que utilizar la fuerza para poder burlar a Mikuru y sus secuaces.

Yugi al ver aquella señal solo asintió e inmediatamente se oculto, para que una vez terminada la narración de Mikuru él y su hermano comenzaran con su plan de escape.

Ernesto: para empezar tu queridísima abuela cuando aun era joven nos dijo que nos daría al primogénito de su hijo a cambio de la riqueza y la fortuna, pasaron los años y tu queridísimo padre tubo a dos pequeños gemelos, el primogénito llevaba por nombre Yami Mutou y el segundo Yugi Mutou, tu abuela se reuso a entregarte cuando naciste porque lograste cautivar su corazón, así que durante su tiempo de vida estuvo ocultándolos de la mafia cambiándose de casa cada vez que dábamos con su paradero, sin embargo cuando murió tu familia quedo desprotegida porque tu abuela jamás le dijo a tu padre lo que había hecho para conseguir todo lo que tenían. Pasaron los días y dimos con tu familia, así que primero fuimos a recoger nuestra recompensa a las buenas pero tus padres se negaron a entregarte, así que tuvimos que matarlos y entrar por ti, sin embargo mis secuaces me trajeron a Yugi Mutou ya que pensaron que seria un mejor precio para mi y ahora que lo pienso así fue; pero bueno basta de recuerdos del pasado y mejor saluda a la muerte -dijo al apuntar con su pistola el pectoral izquierdo de Yami, sin en cambio no tenia previsto que el detective escaparía de él ágilmente antes que le disparara.

Yami: (soltándose de sus ataduras) no creo que puedas acabar conmigo hoy ni nuca –dijo al patear la pistola para después de ello comenzar a golpear a los subordinados de Mikuru.

Después de aquel acto Yugi salio de su escondite y comenzó a luchar junto a su hermano, mientras que Yami recogía el arma de Mikuru. Pasaron algunos minutos y ambos jóvenes dejaron noqueados a los subordinados que se encontraban en aquella bóveda, sin embargo no contaban con que Mikuru comenzaría a disparar para herir a cualquiera de los dos jóvenes.

Ernesto: ni crean que escaparan tan fácilmente –dijo furiosamente mientras se levantaba del piso para perseguirlos.

Yami al ver que su enemigo se levantaba del piso como si nada, tomo a Yugi de la mano y comenzaron a correr.

Yami: Yugi, ¿por donde esta el automóvil de Mikuru? –dijo mientras corrían desesperadamente, ya que detrás de ellos iban persiguiéndolos Mikuru y todos sus secuaces.

Yugi: por acá Yami, sígueme –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermano sin dejar de correr. Sin en cambio mientras corrían, Yami colocaba su muñeca derecha a la altura de su boca para comunicarse con todo el cuerpo policíaco.

Yami: necesito que todo el cuerpo policíaco se dirija urgentemente al kilómetro cuarenta de la carretera sur de Akina, estoy llevando a todo el grupo principal del cartel hacia la zona incluyendo a Ernesto Mikuru, es urgente que salgan de inmediato –ordeno por medio del comunicador que tenia incrustado en su muñeca.

Una vez dicha la información, Yami retiro su muñeca de la altura de la boca para subir inmediatamente a conducir el automóvil hurtado. Mientras tanto en la estación de policías el capitán dio la orden a sus hombres de encender las sirenas y dirigirse inmediatamente al lugar ya antes mencionado, ya que claramente escucho la orden del detective Takahashi. Mientras tanto en la guarida norte Yami arrancaba el automóvil a una velocidad impresionante para tratar de huir de aquel lugar, pero no contaban con que algunos mafiosos comenzarían a disparar.

Yugi: ¡Yami, tenemos compañía! –dijo preocupadamente al mirar el espejo retrovisor, ya que todo el cuartel norte de la mafia venia persiguiéndolos con armas de fuego.

Yami: tranquilo Yugi, era parte del plan que nos persiguieran, pero por alguna razón no veo que Mikuru venga en alguno de esos automóviles –respondió mientras veía de reojo el espejo retrovisor.

Yugi: es porque no viene en ninguno de esos automóviles, lo mas seguro es que haya ido a ocultarse al cuartel del oeste de Akina ya que es el cuartel mejor oculto del país –respondió mientras tomaba la pistola que Yami había tomado de Mikuru.

Yami: ¿y sabes en donde esta aquel cuartel? –pregunto sin dejar de mirar hacia al frente de la carretera.

Yugi: por supuesto, esta en el kilómetro ciento quince, debajo de la cúspide de Usui.

Yami: este es el plan Yugi, te dejare en la entrada del kilómetro cuarenta y te esconderás entre lo arbustos, esperaras ahí a las patrullas y los llevaras a la guarida oeste, yo estaré esperándolos ahí junto con todo el cartel, de acuerdo.

Yugi: de acuerdo hermano, pero como sabrán que no les estoy mintiendo –respondió mientras le disparaba a su perseguidores.

Yami: una vez que te deje en la entrada le daré el informe a mi capitán, mientras que yo llevo a estos mafiosos al kilómetro ciento quince para que ahí sean capturados todos de una buena vez –dijo al pisar a fondo el acelerador para perderlos por unos minutos.

Después de aquel acto por parte de Yami, éste llego a la entrada del Kilómetro cuarenta y dejo ahí a su hermano para que este siguiera al pie de la letra su plan. Una vez que Yugi ya se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos Yami acelero nuevamente para que aquellos mafiosos fueran hacia su trampa.

Yami: cambio de planes capitán, en la entrada del kilómetro cuarenta del sur de Akina he dejado a mi hermano menor quien había sido secuestrado por la mafia, el sabe la exacta localización de donde se encuentra oculto Mikuru después de que comenzó la persecución, yo estaré esperándolos en ese lugar junto con los demás integrantes del cartel ya que los estoy llevando hacia una trampa, confío en usted capitán, cambio y fuera –dijo por medio del comunicador de su muñeca mientras continuaba conduciendo a alta velocidad, ya que los demás integrantes de la mafia venían pisándole los talones.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del kilómetro cuarenta del sur de Akina, todas las patrullas de la estación se encontraban en esa localización, ya que era necesario ir a recoger al hermano del detective Takahashi.

Capitán: (observando al gemelo de Yami) ¿tú eres el hermano del detective Takahashi? –pregunto antes de abrirle la puerta de la patrulla.

Yugi: si capitán, y sinceramente tenemos que darnos prisa o mi hermano estará en grave peligro –dijo preocupadamente.

Capitán: (abriendo la puerta de la patrulla) ¿y que esperas muchacho? Sube –ordeno.

Después de aquella orden por parte del capitán, Yugi subió inmediatamente a la patrulla para que inmediatamente fueran al rescate del detective Takahashi quien por el momento se encontraba en graves problemas. Mientras tanto en la persecución, Yami se encontraba pisando a fondo el acelerador ya que uno de los automóviles de la mafia lo había a nivelado y comenzaba a dispararle.

Yami: ¡por dios si no acelera más esta porquería van a matarme! –pensó temerosamente.

Sin embargo después de aquel pensamiento, uno de los secuaces de Mikuru que se encontraba a nivelado al detective le disparo directamente en el pecho dejando con ello al detective inconciente, para después de ello provocar que aquel automóvil en el que se encontraba tan apuesto joven se fuera hasta el fondo del barranco, mientras que ellos continuaban dirigiéndose hacia la guarida oeste ya que suponían que una vez muerto el detective la policía ya no sabría llegar al perfecto escondite de la mafia japonesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__Escape – Thirty seconds to mars. www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=oHmfNLEI2ck_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **¡hola! A todos, espero que este doceavo capítulo allá sido de su agrado ya que en verdad estuve apunto de colapsar con este capitulo n.n Bien como pudieron notar el plan improvisado de Yami esta funcionando pero ¿lograra esta vez escapara del ángel de la muerte? bueno eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo jeje, antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a Darkyami Motou, a mi novio Isaac Alvarado, Ximena Shadow, ali kasejin, a moonzerratLhe-14, a Bastet Yugi Motou, Alice2Nekoi, a Love, a Raven Bakura y a todos mis hermanos. Bueno, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir ahora si me despido, suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_


End file.
